ForBitten: Not Her Past(Hiatus)
by Gloryofluv
Summary: Hermione Granger could handle most things. She could handle fighting a war, being hunted and even being tortured... However she could not handle loss. Her life knew so much loss that it was enough to turn her to books once again... but what if she found a key to the rewrite? Could it be that simple or a passing dream? Will she live this new life, or will she wake up?
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

A clever witch knows when to stop weaving. She knows that the accidental spurs of consequence can indeed be a harsh reality. However what if the reality is far more harsh than any consequence could be? That is the lay of the land for Hermione Granger. She could not stand the idle feeling of helplessness as she stood by and was a part of the procession for the funeral. The dark clarity of seeing moving pictures of her dearest friends and loved ones in front of her.

There was a picture of Remus and Nymphadora smiling at each other and nodding at those paying respect in front of two beautiful coffins. Near by a baby was calling out and she knew him as Teddy. That was by far one of the hardest things she had to process today. She had just the day before went with the Weasley's as they laid Fred to rest. Harry crept up next to her and patted her shoulder as she wiped another tear away.

His voice was low, but sounded so clear over the mumbles and sobs of others. "This one is hard. We lost the last Marauder and that makes me feel farther away from Sirius than ever."

Hermione gazed over at him and then up at Remus again. "Harry, I can fix this." She whispered and Harry frowned.

"Hermione, no one, not even the brightest witch of her age, can bring anyone back from the dead."

It took her a moment before resolve took over and she softened. "I wish I could."

 _ **Pages upon pages later...**_

It felt like forever that she was sitting at the desk writing this time. She glanced at the clock and groaned; she had been working for well over sixteen hours again. Hermione Granger was smart, but she felt stupid as her stomach yelled for substance. Three in the morning and she shook her head as she made herself some toast to curb her hunger.

Completely exhausted body and mind, she finished her meager meal and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Her apartment was isolated and for the most part was not very lived in. She worked, slept, ate and worked more. No one saw her except for the dinners she went to for her friends' sake. Ron made a huge turn around after mourning his brother and started to work at the shop. He met a lovely witch who was from Ireland and thought he was the cutest twit most days.

Harry married Ginny after their mourning period and Ginny was due to bring forth the first child of the next generation soon. Hermione still talked to Ginny via owls everyday and caught her up on all the family stuff. Molly sent Hermione care packages because she knew her parents would never recover their memories. So all in all, Hermione was the basic shut in of the wizarding world.

Years sifted by her and she felt their weight when she was alone in bed at night, but her work gave her hope. Her dreams were her companions and that was enough for her as she rested her eyes in the dark and silent hours of the morning. Her determination was what kept her going when all else failed. she would look at the pictures of all those she missed dearly and they would give her relief.

"I can still fix this."She whispered to them smiling and waving.

Hermione woke with a start and felt her heart beating out of her chest. Something was different about her room and it made her jump from her bed. This room was so familiar but so different at the same time. There was something so subtly different, but her conscious mind couldn't pick up on it.

There was a rapping at her window and she saw and owl. Calming herself and second guessing her intuition, she went to retrieve the letter. The writing; who's hand writing is that? She inquired as she dug through her memories trying to see if she was late for a meeting or a lunch.

"Who would be writing..." She whispered to herself as she decended her stairs to go make tea.

Crookshanks appeared and mewed at her as she was putting the kettle on. "How are you doing, big baby?" She doted on the cat and poured him a spot of cream. "There you go, handsome."

She left the letter on the counter as she dug around for something to eat with her tea. She had just settled on some coffee cake Molly had sent when there was a knock at the door. Hermione knew she was not expecting anyone and knitted her brows together roughly as she tugged her house robe closer to her.

"Who is it?" she called through the door as she reached it.

"Who the bloody hell do you think it is, the milk man?" Growled a man on the other side.

Hermione was positive that she knew the voice from somewhere but was not sure. "I have my wand, so don't try anything." She warned before unlocking the door.

"Have you gone completely insane?" Fred Weasley growled as she saw him on the other side of the door.

She almost fainted on looking at him and he rushed to grab her. "Bloody hell, Mione. What is going on?" He asked her and she shook her head, her mouth gaped.

"You were dead," she yelped.

Fred shook his head. "No..."

She nodded insistently. "You. Were. Dead. You died during the last battle!"

"Hermione Granger, what has gotten into you? I have been visiting you every week for eight years." He told her as he helped her to the kitchen table.

She shook her head again as he poured her tea. "Fred, you died. Remus, Tonks, you, Lavender... all of you perished."

Fred turned pale and frowned. "What ever joke you are trying to play on me, Mione, I don't like it. Did Sirius put you up to this? I know that he and Remus have been trying to help during your time of the month, but I am starting to panic."

Hermione almost dropped the cup when he handed it to her she was so stunned. "Remus? Sirius? They are alive?" She was now more excited than upset.

Fred didn't answer, but grabbed a piece of parchment from his pocket and jotted down something swiftly. He sent it with Hermione's owl and started cutting up the coffee cake.

"I need someone as smart as you to help me with this." Fred uttered and set the cake down on the table.

Hermione was a mixture of elated and completely confused. What did she do to alter time if that is what she did. Could this be another dream she hasn't awoken from? All of this was teeming in her head. Fred seemed more anxious the longer they sat in silence.

"Is Ginny still pregnant?" Hermione fished.

Fred smiled for the first time since he walked in. "Yes, she is due at the end of the month. Harry is already over the moon."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Is Ron still dating that girl?"

Fred sighed and shrugged. "I guess you still harbor ill feelings toward Lavender? I thought you were over that."

Hermione raised both eyebrows in slight surprise. "Oh I am, I just am still a little fuzzy."

Fred kneeled down in front of her and searched her eyes a moment. "You are not the same woman I left in bed last night." He uttered and Hermione gasped.

"We- we- we sh-"

He grinned and let out a bellowing laugh. "Not for many years! I just like to take care of you. You have been through so much these last eight years."

Hermione was trying to figure out what in the bloody hell was going on. She felt lost on so many fronts and now she was a shut in without a purpose? Confusion wasn't even the proper word for it.

Her fireplace went off and she heard voices in her living room. Fred kissed her forehead and went in to greet whomever it was. She smelt the air and found out that there were new smells in her apartment. Two distinctive odors and one which sent her hairs on end.

"Hermione," a man whispered as he was entering the room.

She heard him and the tones in his voice were unmistakable; that was Remus Lupin. "Remus," she murmured and he entered, smiling.

"Hermione, are you feeling alright today?" He asked simply and she sighed.

"I don't know what is going on. Last I remember was working until my nails felt like they were falling off yesterday. I felt like I was so close at the rewrite spell I was working on. I went to bed and woke up to everything being different." She admitted to him and he sat down.

He poured himself a cup of tea before he continued. "Do you remember Ron's wedding?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "No."

Remus cleared his throat. "Do you remember me asking you to move in with Sirius and I? I asked you two weeks ago."

Again the young witch could only shake her head.

Remus frowned deeply and scratched his chin. "Do you remember me biting you?"

Hermione paled and shook her head. "Did you bite me during a full moon?"

It was Remus' turn to pale and bite the inside of his cheek. "Hermione, you don't remember saving my life do you?"

She shook her head and sighed. "No Remus, you died."

Remus half smiled and shook his head. "No, sweetie, you were there to stun me in the woods. I bit you when you startled me as I was hunting down Fenrir. You whipped your wand around and stunned me before getting away. I would have died that night if you did not save me from my blood lust."

"And I would have died if I didn't need to take care of your wound." Fred declared walking in with Sirius.

Hermione stood up completely stunned. She reached up at Sirius and touched his face. All of this was so overwhelming, but this was the bonus if this really was her spell. She never intended for it to work on Sirius, she was just hoping to bring those fallen at the battle of Hogwarts back.

"It is you!" she exclaimed as a tear ran down her cheek.

Sirius frowned and glanced at Remus. "Is she completely daff? I have been here the whole time."

Remus sighed and Hermione could smell his anxiety. "I think she was hit with a memory charm. She doesn't even remember she's... well she's like me."

Sirius frowned down at her and gazed at her closely. "You are my Mione, right?"

She blushed and realized they were in a close proximity. "I am not sure what is what right now."

"Alright, well. I feel like I should take responsibility for her and get her on her feet." Fred declared and Remus stood.

Remus' frame was more than a little intimidating when he applied it to a room. "No, I think not. If she has been hit with a memory charm, I think it would be best for her to be around another of her kind. She needs someone to help her and guide her, not an old flame." When Remus spat that last part you could see it in his face he was not expecting to be so venomous.

Fred nodded and sighed. "You are right. I will write to you, Mione." Fred uttered and kissed her forehead.

"I will look forward to it," she replied and he smiled at her before he left.

"I am not quite sure why he keeps coming to your apartment if you told him he was boring in bed." Sirius declared flatly.

Hermione frowned and blushed. "I said he was boring in bed?"

Sirius gave her a large crooked grin and nodded once. "Oh yes, you told me I was much better."

He turned to walk away and Hermione gasped. "I said what!"

Remus put a hand over his face and shook his head. "Let's pack her up and get her home before my son wakes up." Hermione felt like she had fallen down the rabbit hole and now the only way to go was farther in.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was glancing around her room at other signs that things had changed. Pictures on her wall were no longer haunting memories, but beautiful ones. Ginny and Harry in Paris, Fred with a surf board in hand on the beach and even a newer picture of Remus and Sirius at Christmas one year. They were framed and tenderly cared for.

This all baffled her and she dug through her nightstand for all the things she held dear. Hogwarts a History was there, but her photo album of the loved ones who died during the battle was gone. She wasn't sure if she actually brought everyone back, but how could that be? If she did, then are the deatheaters that died during the battle, back as well? Hermione was nervous now and couldn't shake it. What was changed, what wasn't changed? How was she supposed to catch up in a short amount of time?

Remus was coming up the stairs and she could smell that he was anxious. "I am coming up," he called out to her and she smiled.

He stood at her door and saw she was dressed and digging in her drawers. "I am just grabbing a few more things," she told him and he stood there.

She giggled and smiled. "You can come in," she invited him and he blushed lightly.

Hermione finished with her bedroom and went to the room next door which was her office. She opened the door and screamed in horror. None of her work was there! No pages on the walls nor dirty quills. There were scratches and scorch marks all over the room and it seemed a dark and depressing room. The only thing in this room was an potion station and a leather bond book.

"Where is it all?" She cried running into the room.

Remus was behind her and she turned to him. "Remus, all my work is gone!"

He gazed at her sternly. "Hermione, all your work on the cure is at my home. You rarely work at home."

The young witch was baffled at first and then it hit her; without needing to research how to change things it gave her time to find a cure for her Lycanthropy. She felt rather relieved and it made her feel much older than she was in that single moment. She spent eight years trying to figure out how to change the world. Even if no one else knew she did, she had to have changed something.

"Remus, it is half passed nine." Sirius shouted from down the stairs and Remus nodded.

"We can always come back for more things, Hermione." The older werewolf spoke gently and Hermione nodded.

"Do I look messy? I don't want Teddy to think I am ill." She replied as she shifted under Remus' arm.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You are worried that my eight year old is going to judge your wardrobe?"

She blushed and nodded. "I know that he's smart like his dad. If he sees it, he can process it."

They were closer than he intended them to be. Remus knew a few things about this 'new' Hermione. One thing he was most certain of was she was clueless to any of her personal relationships. The woman he saw before him was not bitter. She was not disgusted by life and its inconveniences. This woman was not their Hermione.

Remus let Hermione go in front of him down the stairs while he was thinking to himself. She looked around at the blankness of her home and sadness crept up on her. She spent eight years just held up for no reason; that didn't seem like she enjoyed life at all.

She was in the middle of a heavy thought process when Sirius snagged her in his arms. "Well, m'lady, time to go!" He declared and Hermione was bright pink.

"Sirius I think you need to give her time to catch up. She seems a little confused today." Remus uttered and Sirius glared at him.

They had a silent conversation before the animagus released her and she glanced between the two of them. Hermione felt clueless as to what was all their dynamics and it made her tense. If this was just the tip of their relationship, then what went on for eight years while she was learning to deal with her Lycanthropy?

Her head was swarming with alternatives and possible memories that happened without her knowledge. She was overwhelmed in a sense that if she did indeed bring everyone back, then she had eight years of learning what went on. What secrets she knew that she no longer does. All of the intimate and precious moments that were no longer hers, or at least no longer hers in a sense that she was the new reality of Hermione Granger.

That was another thing that she wondered. What happens to someone who doesn't remember the last eight years of their life? She had all of these theories in her notes and now... she was lost in the thick of it. Hermione Granger not only was in the dark about this new reality, if it wasn't a dream, but she also had no clue to what extent was changed.

Remus noted her silence and pensiveness while they left her apartment. He watched her closely, as if she was bound to do a trick or claim it was all a cruel joke. There was no flaw in her attitude. No snag on the reality of her being clueless to her life. This woman was completely convinced she did not live the life she has been for eight years. The older werewolf was watching closely for anything possibly threatening while he welcomed her into his home.

Hermione smiled brightly as she looked at Grimwauld Place for the first time in years. It was bright and lively, unlike the last time she was here. She glanced around and touched the different pictures and paintings on the wall with tenderness. So much wonderful life was put into this place it made her fill with warmth.

"So where is Nymphadora?" Hermione uttered simply and turned to the marauders.

Remus frowned and shook his head. "Hermione, she got sick after the battle. She is at St Mungos still. You don't remember that?" Remus whispered and Hermione paled.

"What did she get sick with?" Hermione asked, shocked and dismayed by this.

Sirius cleared his throat and sighed. "A curse in the final battle hit her head and scrambled her memories. She believed that we all died and we were all in limbo..." Sirius trailed off and Hermione placed a hand over her mouth.

That disturbed her and made her remorseful that Tonks was suffering like that because of her actions. She pushed down her guilt and sighed.

"Daddy?" Teddy came down the stairs and Hermione gasped.

The boy caught her in his sights and beamed before running up to her. "Mione!" He shouted and she went to her knees just in time to encircle him in a hug.

"Oh my! You are so big since the last time I saw you!" Hermione cried as a tear went down her cheek.

Teddy looked up at her with a frown. "Mione, it has been only a week since I have seen you. Are you feeling well?" He asked her and she giggled.

"I just am so happy to see you! I bet you didn't know that I love you so much!" She murmured and Teddy's hair turned a bright pink.

"I love you too, but Mione, are you hungry? I was thinking Uncle Sirius could make us some of that bacon you really love." Teddy whispered in her ear and she grinned.

"I think that sounds great!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up and smiling at the men behind her. "Breakfast and some tea?"

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Come on, Teddy. I want to hear about that wild dream I know you had last night."

Teddy gasped. "How did you know, Uncle Sirius?"

They walked into the kitchen, leaving the werewolves to stare at each other. "I am not sure you know this, but you never used to give very much affection or love to my son. That was the first time in his life that you expressed any joy in seeing him." Remus paused and stepped closer. "That was the first time I have ever seen you happy about anything in eight years."

Hermione's blood ran cold. "Remus, I know this seems odd for me to say, but I am sorry for how I have been. I woke up today a different person."

Remus nodded and cleared his throat. "This person you are, I like her. She shows love and affection that the Hermione of yesterday lost after the battle."

There was almost a thickness to the air and Hermione started to tear up. "Remus, if this is real, I need my memories. I have none of them."

Remus took her in his arms and she sobbed on him lightly. "I know, just remember, you are with family now. We will help you." He reassured her and she glanced up at her.

"This was the whole reason I worked so hard, I needed you all back." She whispered and Remus smiled.

"We needed you back too, Hermione." He replied and kissed her forehead. "Let's go have a bit of tea and see what my son is up to, hm?"

Hermione nodded and she hugged Remus tightly before letting him go. If this was really a dream, she hoped she didn't have to wake up. All that hard work and to dream something so real that she couldn't stand to leave this place... well that would be cruelty.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast was lovely and Hermione enjoyed seeing the interaction between the Marauders and Teddy. Teddy's hair was a bright pink the whole time and he was so smart that it made Hermione grow misty eyed. She never really got to know Teddy in her other reality because his grandmother raised him away from the aftermath of the war. She only got to see pictures and hear stories from Harry when he would go to visit.

Remus seemed to relax more as he saw the interaction of this woman with his family. Sirius glanced over to the older werewolf often, almost as if to reassure himself that this was indeed their friend. Sirius knew from the minute he saw her that she was not the same. Her eyes were kind and her face was expressive which was completely opposite of their wounded friend.

"Hermione, can I show you what I have been working on in my room?" Teddy inquired trying to hide a smile.

The woman looked to his father and Remus nodded. "It is really coming along well, Hermione, you should go see it."

With Remus blessing she took off with Teddy up and out of sight of the men. Sirius got up and went into the cabinet above the refrigerator. He pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and shook his head when he sat down. Pouring it in his tea he handed it to Remus who took a swig before recapping it.

"Who is she, Moony?" Sirius finally asked.

Remus sighed and shrugged. "She is someone different. Someone who didn't see the pain that our girl did. How long did she stay a captive? Long enough for us to know some things you just don't fix. I don't know if I could ever tell her about what happened before the final battle."

The men were silent for a moment before Sirius cleared his throat. "So we don't tell her right away. Let her find out on her own."

Remus shook his head and uncapped the bottle for another swig. "She is scared, Pads. I don't think she has the same outlook on life that our Hermione did."

Sirius half smiled and nodded after a big gulp of tea. "I think that is where she needs us most."

Remus stood up and stretched. "I am going to go check on my son."

Sirius nodded sipped his tea again. "You do that, give her a kiss for me too." He jested and Remus rolled his eyes.

The werewolf crept up the stairs with stealth and tried to reach his son's room without her hearing him. He could hear them murmuring back and forth. Remus was curious but knew not to go farther so he would not risk being caught. He listened as his son was speaking.

"I just am not sure if I am ready to be an older cousin yet. What if I am not good at being an older cousin. Pawn to F6." Teddy said simply.

Hermione made a quizzical sound and sighed. "Well I think you will be a great older cousin. Your dad will show you and you will not be alone. It is something you just don't know right away. Pawn to A3."

"Mione, why is it that you disliked me for so long?" Teddy asked and Remus could hear the air sucked out of the room.

Hermione was silent, but when she spoke it was soft and guilty. "I was sick for a long time, Teddy. I am sorry you thought I disliked you. You are amazing and I love you so deeply."

Remus scooted a few more steps and peeked into the room. "Mione, I really love you. I was so sad that you never wanted to be my friend." Teddy admitted and he saw his son looking at his hands in his lap.

Remus was tempted to go save his son from more pain but this 'other' Hermione did something unexpected; she got down on her knees in front of his son and looked him in the eyes. She waited for Teddy to look at her and he saw his son's blue hair turn a gentle purple.

"Teddy, I will always love you and want to be friends. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you that I wasn't there for you before now." She told him and his son smiled.

"Okay, Mione, but you need to do something." Teddy uttered and Hermione tilted her head.

"What is it?" She asked the boy.

Teddy laughed and beamed at her. "You need to hug me everyday you come over."

She giggled and hugged the boy. "I will hug you everyday and then some!" She exclaimed and tickled him.

Remus heard shuffling down the stairs and smelt the familiar scent of Harry in the house. There was the soft scent of Ginny and it made Remus concerned for how the next few hours were going to be like. The werewolf was not worried for the event as much as for what it would do to this emotional version of Hermione. So it began he thought to himself and went fully into the room. Hermione stopped tickling Teddy and gazed up at Remus.

Remus smiled. "Guess what? You have visitors." He told Teddy and the boy jumped up.

His surprise inched up his face and into his eyes. "Who is it?"

Hermione smelt the air and smiled brightly. "It is Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny!" Hermione told him.

Teddy jumped for joy and bolted from the room. "Well that went great. I suppose Fred told Ginny-"

"Who told Harry and now they came over." Remus finished for her and nodded.

Hermione nodded and ran a hand through her wavy hair. "I suppose that is good. I haven't seen either of them in awhile."

Remus hadn't the heart to tell her the truth of their reality in regards to her friendship with them. He wasn't ready to break her heart because selfishly, he was enjoying her hope and joy from just the little bit she has found out. She was smiling and being affectionate which was out of the realm of what he knew of Hermione. She was so different but so much like how he pictured her to be without the pain.

She stood up and walked next the older werewolf and smiled up at him. "Looking a little edgy there, Remus."

He reached out and touched her cheek and smirked at her. "Maybe I am just not used to seeing you smile."

There was tension there that Hermione did not know if she should address but she could feel it come off of him in waves. Remus moved to let her by and she could hear him smell her as she moved to the doorway. She glanced back to see him following her and her cheeks were flushed from the brief physical contact. Hermione was not used to someone wanting to be close to her. She hadn't been close to anyone in a long time.

They went down the stairs and strolled into the kitchen where a lovely Ginny and a tall but healthy looking Harry were sitting at the table. Hermione walked into the room fully and both of them stared at her like she was a ghost. Ginny was the first to clear her throat and nodded.

"Hermione," Ginny said simply and Hermione approached her.

Ginny tilted her head in confusion and Harry stood up and walked over to her. He narrowed his gaze at her and pushed his glasses up to his eyes. He touched her cheek and moved her face to the side and back. His examination was simple but he released her from his scrutiny and glanced down at his wife.

"This is Hermione," Harry confirmed and Hermione snorted.

"I know I am Hermione Granger, Harry." She retorted and he shrugged.

"To be honest, Hermione, the last time we saw you, you were gaunt and hollow." Ginny told her and Hermione frowned.

"How long ago did you see me?" She asked and Harry sighed.

"We haven't seen you in three years."

Hermione gasped and grew weak in the knees. Luckily Remus was paying attention and caught her just as her legs gave out. She couldn't figure out why she hadn't seen her friends in three years. The only people who knew her for what she was she kept out of her life.

Remus sat her in a chair and placed a glass of water in front of her. "Hermione doesn't remember her life, Harry." Remus voiced and Harry ran his hand through his hair.

Ginny tapped her finger nails on the table in thought. "How can this be?" The pregnant witch asked.

Remus shrugged and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "We are trying to figure that out."

Hermione sipped her water and started. "Eight years ago after the war ended and we put to rest the love ones that got killed, I told you, Harry, I would fix this. We were standing in front of his coffin." She paused and pointed to Remus. "I spent eight years trying to figure it out and today I wake up and everything is different."

Everyone was silent due to the gravity of what Hermione had said. She could see that Harry thought she was insane and Ginny was trying to figure out if this was an elaborate joke. Remus, stayed by her side but she could feel his confusion coming off in waves.

"Mione, do you think you maybe took a bad potion?" Harry finally asked.

Hermione scowled and shook her head. "No, I am positive. I ate toast at three in the morning and woke up to an owl rapping at my window."

Ginny shook her head. "Fred told me he drank with you last night and you didn't go to bed until the early hours of the morning. He told me you were your same, sour self." Ginny finished and clamped her hand over her mouth.

Hermione glanced around them, wide eyed and shocked. "I don't even know who this Hermione you are speaking about is! What reason would I have to lie to you?" She pleaded with them and Remus' hand grew tight on her shoulder.

Something in her was bubbling and she could feel a primal urge to pace and growl was simmering underneath her consciousness. She couldn't help it and stood up, tossing her hair off her neck and walking about the kitchen once. Remus watched her closely and he seemed almost curious about her reaction.

She tossed her hair once more before looking at the room. "I just- I can't-" She growled and Remus approached slowly.

"Hermione," he whispered, palms open in front of him.

She took a breath and closed her eyes. "I need air."

Remus nodded and walked a step further before Hermione let loose a growl. Underneath she was asking why she was reacting like this, but the other side of her snapped at her to stay out of it. She couldn't breathe. Remus took another step and she tried to back up but he didn't let her as he grabbed her. He walked her out to the garden before he released her to get her own space.

She paced the garden and felt out of control of her own actions. This overbearing sense of howling and running free was under her skin. Hermione Granger experienced what it felt like to lose all control over her actions and sit in a haze as some part of her took over. This part of her was wild and aggressive, which only made her want to grab the reins harder. This battling went on short moments before she submitted to it and watched as she was no longer fully herself. The young werewolf glanced over at Remus and growled again ferally before she turned and walked the other way. Remus cautiously went up to her and she turned and snarled.

"Lupa," He breathed and her eyes softened.

"Moony," she hissed and met his gaze.

His eyes were speckled in gold and he looked intimating. The musky hint of him on the air and his very direct gaze seemed to weaken her aggression. Hermione's resolve shrank and her next action sent her through a loop. She dropped her eyes down and he snarled making her fall to her knees. Remus stood over her and she tilted her head to the right, revealing her exposed neck. The older werewolf kept her submitted long enough for the young werewolf to come back to a normal sense of self.

She finally stared back up at him and he smiled. "Are you ready to go in?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, I am ready."


	4. Chapter 4

_A quick chapter before I nod off. Thank you all for reviewing, I always love to see how you are enjoying the story thus far. As for a few things writer notes etc... Lupa is actually the latin word for She wolf, so no I unfortunately was not being super creative. As for her relationships, I think that we shall start to see the true extent in the up coming chapters. I hope you all continue to enjoy it!_

 _Glory_

When the werewolves went back into the house there was laughing and chortling going on. Hermione spotted Sirius and Harry drinking at the table while Ginny was looking in the fridge for something to drink. Sirius caught sight of Hermione and practically jumped over to her. He had a boyish grin that made her realize how much she missed him.

"So, do you want to hear the story of the flaming tarts of Molly Weasley?" He asked her and she beamed at him.

"I would love to," she replied and he pulled out a chair for her at the table.

"Moony, you old wolf, come sit down. You play a big part in this story!" Sirius snickered and Remus groaned.

He sat down next to Sirius and they waited for Ginny to sit down with some pumpkin juice.

Hermione glanced around and anxiety hit her. "Where's the baby? Where's Teddy?" She smelt the air for him.

"Mione, I have been over here." Teddy voiced from the small nook in the corner with a book in hand.

Immediate relief swept over here, but her reaction did not go unnoticed by her friends. They seemed not quite sure how to react to her, but Sirius leaned in and kissed her hair before smiling and clearing his throat.

"So this was..." Sirius gazed at the ceiling in thought.

"Two years ago," Remus confirmed for him and Sirius nodded at the werewolf.

"Two years ago at Christmas when Molly was in a bustle over some burnt tarts. Usually we stay out of her way when she is cooking, but Moony insisted that we help." Sirius paused to shoot a glare at the werewolf. "I decided I wanted to have fun with her now ruined dessert. What if these tarts could make for some holiday cheer?" Sirius paused again for a dramatic effect and Remus rolled his eyes.

"He cursed them to launch in the air as flaming holiday meteors!" Remus said exasperated.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "I remember that! Remember that while running from them that Ron and Percy got stuck under the mistletoe?"

Ginny laughed and rubbed her face in embarrassment. "Bloody hell, I remember that! Ron almost boxed Percy's ears for not getting out of the way in time. Ron was so upset that it took them ten minutes to move from the hallway. Mum was so angry that she almost didn't let them eat dinner."

Hermione smiled and sighed. "That sounded like a typical Christmas at the Weasley's"

They all nodded and Harry cleared his throat. "So I think it would be important to get to the bottom of all of this business. Maybe I can bring over my pensieve and we can start to decipher some of this for you." He told her and Hermione nodded.

"I think that is a great idea. I can start to piece some of this together." Hermione nodded and sighed.

"Hermione, I know you used to keep a journal. I am not sure where it would be, but I know you kept one." Ginny uttered and Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Ginny. I have missed both of you and your friendship." Hermione declared with a smile and Harry stood up.

"We will see you all soon. Ginny and I were actually headed to the healers before we got a letter from Fred. Ginny is going to get her last clean bill of health before the baby comes." Harry voiced and Ginny beamed as Remus helped her to her feet.

Hermione walked over and hugged both of them which made them glance at each other before saying their goodbyes. The young werewolf walked them all the way to the fireplace and watched them disappear before she went back into the kitchen. Remus was standing still and Hermione frowned.

"I am going to take Teddy out today. I think you could use some rest and Sirius will be here if you need anything." Remus told her and Hermione sighed.

Teddy came up and hugged her. "I will see you when I get back." He assured her.

She smiled at him and nodded. "I will be here, I promise."

This was enough for Teddy and he left for the fireplace in the other room. Remus however seemed almost apprehensive about leaving. He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind with a nodded.

"Get some rest, alright?" He asked her simply.

"I will try," she replied and he left.

She turned to Sirius who was reading the Daily Prophet. "I want to take a nap but I don't want to be alone." She admitted and Sirius glanced up at her.

The truth is she didn't want to wake up from this amazing dream. She was so exhausted but she felt if she could hold on to this reality a little closer even while napping, maybe she wouldn't wake up. There is no way that it worked out so perfectly that she changed the world for the better. Hermione was scared to death to wake up from some dream.

The animagus nodded and placed the paper on the table. "But it's going to be in my room." He stated and Hermione gulped.

Sirius saw her cheeks tint and he smiled. "Besides, it's not like you've never been in my room."

When he stood up and went with her up the stairs, she felt her heart racing a bit. It wasn't out of fear or even the arousal that could be placed in such a circumstance. What had her completely anxious was that she had been in that room for what before? He clearly stated earlier that they were lovers, but to what extent? Was he jesting? Could it be one of Sirius Black's playful attempts at getting her frazzled? She really wished she knew all of the history she had with this man for him to look at her the way he did.

Sirius walked behind her as she went up the stairs and took in her appearance. This Hermione's hair was wavy and bright which was different to the dull frizzy mess it was not even a week ago. Her outfit was simple, a tshirt and jeans, nothing too excessive. However it was the state of her body that had him in wonderment. She was supple, but not excessively so. His Hermione was narrow and almost brittle looking which gave her the appearance of being decades older than she was. This Hermione... she was divine.

Hermione stopped at what she remembered as his bedroom door and turned to smile at Sirius. He smirked at her and opened the door, but waited a fraction of a moment to go inside himself. Once the room was open and she stepped inside, the smells of him invaded her nose. He always had a hint of grass, cedar and of course a light natural musk. It was a lovely smell and in a way relaxed her. Sirius stripped off his shirt and Hermione stopped dead at the edge of the bed. He glanced at her and shrugged before climbing into bed and making Hermione feel vulnerable outside of his proximity.

"Come snuggle up, love. I think we both need a nap." He told her and she crawled over to him.

She was laying on the top of the blankets and he snorted. "If I wanted to shag you silly, those blankets aren't going to protect you. Tuck in and we will sleep some." He ordered and she listened.

It was in that action that Sirius realized how truly different their Hermione was compared to this one. This one did not need to be in control constantly and that was relieving for Sirius. He never had a problem with Hermione always needing control, what was a problem was when he couldn't make her see she didn't need it all the time.

Hermione snuggled in close and he kissed her forehead. "Dream well, love."

She smiled and nodded against him. "Sweet dreams, Sirius."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello my Potterheads,_

 _I am in the midst of helping my parents do a mild amount of construction on the house they just bought so they can move by the end of the month. Just a forewarning if I do spurt writing. I hope you are enjoying the story and enjoying the ride of emotions our favorite characters are going through together. I have a feeling we are going to find out more about Hermione's situation in the next couple of chapters so enjoy the build up! More later!_

 _Glory_

00000000000

Remus and Teddy spent the day in Diagon Alley as they shopped around. Remus bought books for his son and a new quill set. Teddy seemed pensive and reserved compared to what he expected from his son. Usually Teddy would have been bounding about from shop to shop, but he was rather thoughtful today. He kept an eye on the boy as they walked and it seemed almost as if the boy was going over something pretty in dept.

Not quite sure how to approach the subject, Remus cleared his throat. "Teddy, what are you thinking about?"

Teddy's hair changed to a magenta and tilted his face up to his father. "I was thinking about Hermione. Dad, why is she so different? She isn't really Hermione is she?" He asked and Remus scowled.

They stopped in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and Remus bent to his son's eye level. "I think Hermione doesn't remember who she is. We are going to try to help her remember okay? You don't need to worry, she will never hurt you." Remus told the young boy.

Teddy laughed and shook his head. "Mione would never hurt me. Even more so now, Dad. You can see how much she loves us."

Remus felt so thankful that his son was so perceptive. "Well then you have your answer. Hermione may seem different but she will never hurt you."

Teddy nodded and Remus stood up. "So should we buy her a gift? That might make her feel better, Dad." The boy said matter of factly.

Remus chuckled and spoke with a light tone. "Well I suppose, but it is coming out of your allowance." He teased and Teddy pouted.

"Dad," the boy groaned and Remus belted in a string of laughter.

The werewolf ruffled the boy's pink hair and they continued walking down the alley. "I suppose we could buy her something from us all." Remus declared and Teddy grinned.

\/\/\/\/\/

Hermione woke up and felt, for the first time in years, that she was well rested. The window was covered mostly with dark curtains so the light was dim. Snuggling closer to the warmth next to her, she took great pleasure in the feeling. However, when she was being snuggled back, her eyes opened and she saw the dark highlight of an arm around her. At first she had no recollection of who's arm it was and what it was doing there, which caused a small amount of panic to seep into her sleepy mind.

"Love, please just gimmie five more minutes." Sirius grumbled and pulled her closer.

Hermione pulled away from him far enough to twist to his direction and look at him in the dim room. His face was gentle and peaceful, with its scars and facial hair contradicting that. His lips appeared to be in a slight curve of a smile and his hair was untamed on the pillow. There was something artful about his sleepy form that made her almost want to check and see if she wasn't imagining his handsome features.

The young witch never thought she would see him again and it brought the realization that she had missed him deeply. Something was different about this feeling as it enveloped her and caused her to run in circles in her mind. His arms around her, his breath warm on her neck and even his inviting smile. She almost forgot to breathe in all of her thinking and had not noticed Sirius staring at her in the dark.

"Are you that uncomfortable?" Sirius whispered sincerely.

Hermione jumped in surprise and Sirius smiled. "No, I was just thinking." The werewolf replied simply.

Sirius pursed his lips before he spoke again. "You did not love me. You told me that, you know. I was alright with that because I knew you did in your own way."

His voice had both sorrow and acceptance in it, making Hermione shutter with empathy. "Sirius, who was this other me? Why did she hurt everyone she loved?" She breathed and Sirius put his forehead to hers.

He stayed like that a moment before releasing her and pulling away. "She was Hermione. We all took care of her and loved her. She would always be our Mione. She was pained and tortured, but we accepted that because we all were in our own way." He finished and sat up.

She was touched by their devotion to her which made working so hard to get them back, completely worth the years spent. Hermione sat up on the edge of the bed with Sirius and he glanced over at the young woman beside him. He took her hand and she curved her lips in a small crooked smile.

"Sirius Black, I did not know you were such a sap." She teased him and he chuckled softly.

"I just really want back in your knickers." He snickered with a toothy grin.

The witch rolled her eyes and snorted. "Like I would give you that satisfaction, Mister Black." She said with a single nod.

Somewhere between the soulful confession and his claim to devotion, Hermione got lost in it. She spent all of her time on books that she forgot how fun and great it felt to be looked at the way he was staring at her. A reminder popped in her head who it was she was speaking to and she shifted off the bed. Sirius Black was a man who women couldn't help but to fall for; a man of experience and clearly out of her league. She knew these things and the logical part of Hermione won.

"I am going to go grab some water," she uttered and Sirius frowned.

"Wait, what was that?" He inquired about her sudden change in mood.

Hermione shrugged and bit her bottom lip. "I just got thirsty." she responded and moved to leave.

Sirius bolted off the bed and pinned her gently between the door and him. "Miss Granger, I asked you a question." He grumbled with a penetrating gaze.

She was staring at his striking grey eyes and even in this light they were bright. The tension was palpable and raw, which was something she was not quite experienced in. The truth was Hermione Granger, this Hermione, had only been with one person. Ron was her first attempt at intimacy and they failed at it. He was awkward and she was withdrawn. She felt she wasn't missing much and agreed that there were more important things to do.

Being exposed to such a heated situation made her uncomfortable and out of her comfort zone. She had hardly known what it would feel like, let alone tasting the tension and feeling it so deeply. Sirius must have been searching for answers in her eyes because it was almost a revelation that came over his expression.

He released her from her captivity and stood in front of her. "I am sorry," he voiced.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "I am not that woman anymore, Sirius." She reached for his hand and kissed it. "But I am so glad that you care for me so deeply."

Sirius feigned disappointment and groaned. "All I wanted was to get a good shag."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Too much, Sirius. You are too much."

She had turned to open the door before he spoke again. "Hermione, I don't want you to be that woman again. She was hurt and wounded, but this is like a second chance. You don't need to be her to fit here with us." He declared and she glanced back at him.

Her smile was sincere and her voice was soft. "I only hope you can grow to love me as much as you did her."

Hermione opened the door and Sirius followed. "You know, I think I already do." He said with mirth.

"Still not going to get them off any faster," she playfully retorted and he groaned.

"Woman, you are going to be the death of me."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "No, not this time, Sirius."

They walked down the stair case in a comfortable silence which gave Hermione a chance to catch up. She was smiling to herself and could admit that this was actually more fun than she thought it would ever be. Not quite comfortable but not as uneasy as she was when she first woke up this morning. She glanced up at the clock and read that it was a quarter past five.

"Bloody hell, we slept the day away, Sirius." She exclaimed with mild disgust.

He simply shrugged. "Not the first time I have lazed about in bed, love. I suppose you are a wee bit hungry?" The animagus asked her and she nodded.

"I wouldn't mind a bite to eat."

Sirius smiled and went into the kitchen. "I will put on a pot for tea and cook some supper for you."

Hermione sat down as he started to busy himself and she tilted her head. "Cooking for me twice in one day? Molly must be proud." She snickered and Sirius almost dropped the kettle.

He glared at her and twitched his mustache. "Never say that again, love."

Hermione chimed in laughter that rocked her whole body. Sirius broke his scowl and smiled, shaking his head.

"I will let you make that one up to me later," he told her as he pulled out some things for supper.

"Oh, I am sure of it," she teased and smiled.

Hermione had gotten her tea and they jumped from flirty banter to current events to many more subjects. She pried and attempted to pull information from him as he cooked and he was careful to what he exposed her to so quickly. Hermione started to open up to Sirius and for the first time in almost a decade, she was finding herself again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello my Potterheads,_

 _I hope you enjoy this next installment. The closing of a day. This is only the tip of the iceberg._

 _Glory_

000000

Remus and Teddy had arrived home after six o'clock and the werewolf felt slightly depleted from their adventure. Teddy held bags in his hands and Remus held onto a decent size package in his with a bag hanging from his wrist. The minute the door was open Teddy ran in, full of excitement.

"Uncle Sirius, Hermione, we are home!" Teddy hollered and went into the kitchen.

Hermione was giggling and Sirius was leaning back in his chair smugly.

The witch looked over at the boy and smiled brightly. "There is my Teddy!" She exclaimed.

Teddy practically threw the bags on the floor and went to hug her. "I hope you slept well today. Me and Dad did some shopping and got ice cream." He told her and his hair almost glowed pink with how happy he was.

She kissed his forehead and Sirius cleared his throat. "So since Hermione is here you can't give your uncle a hug?" He grumbled and pretended to be frustrated.

Teddy grinned wildly and went over to his uncle. "You are one of my favorite people, Uncle Sirius. I would never forget about you."

They hugged and Remus walked into the kitchen. "Edward Remus Lupin, you pick those bags up off the floor or you will not get any of them." Remus said sternly and Teddy sighed.

"Yes, sir." Teddy mumbled and picked up the bags, taking them out of the kitchen.

"How are you, Remus?" Hermione asked him and the werewolf shrugged.

"I should be asking you that. Did you sleep well?" He asked her sincerely and Sirius chuckled.

"I think she was snoring," Sirius teased her and Hermione groaned.

"Sirius, don't lie now, that's not nice." Hermione chided him.

Remus smirked and nodded. "Padfoot never lies," he said simply and Sirius shrugged.

"Never say never!"

Hermione listened to Teddy as he ran up the stairs, open what she only assumed was his bedroom door and shut it before running down again. Remus nodded at his son in approval before Teddy smiled again. She could see that the boy was waiting patiently for Remus to do something with the package in his hands because he kept glancing at it.

"Dad," Teddy nudged his father and Remus grinned at him.

He handed the boy the package who walked it over to Hermione. "This is from all of us." Teddy told her and held it out.

Hermione gingerly took the present and glanced up at Remus, wide eyed. "You shouldn't have, Remus."

The older werewolf shook his head and smiled. "This was all my son's idea. I just provided the galleons."

She reached out for the boy and hugged him. "Thank you, Teddy. This means so much to me." Hermione murmured and kissed the boy's forehead again.

Teddy smiled and spoke very simply. "When you care about someone, you show them."

That was when both the men grew somber and almost pained by that. Hermione made a mental note to speak about this later with them before letting Teddy go and turning to the package on the table. She glanced over at Sirius who was still lounging in his chair, but he had his arms folded. Hermione smiled at him and he relaxed some which relieved her and she turned back to opening the gift.

Under the wrapping was a beautiful leather bound book. It was thick and smelt of the most wonderful scent; older books were one of her favorite. It had a broad strap and a lock with a heart and chain at the center of it. She carefully pulled the chain and the heart came out of the book. Hermione now saw that the heart was a necklace and she smiled at Teddy.

"It's a locket," he told her and she opened it.

There was a picture of Sirius on one side smiling sincerely. However, on the other side of the locket was Remus with Teddy, which the boy was waving and smiling happily. Hermione was so moved by this gift that she started to tear up. Teddy frowned and reached for her.

"Mione, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered.

Hermione shook her head and smiled with tears in her eyes. "I am crying because I am happy. This is the best gift I have ever received. Thank you, Teddy." She replied and he smiled.

"It is also a journal," Remus finally spoke and Teddy nodded.

"It is enchanted to only open for you when you place the necklace in the lock." Teddy said matter of factly.

The witch smiled and glanced at all of them. "Thank you," she voiced and Sirius leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Somehow she jerked in a way that caused him to catch her lips and she pulled away, blushing brightly. "Oh, I am sorry!" She yelped and Teddy frowned.

"Uncle Sirius," the boy protested and Sirius laughed.

Hermione was still blushing when she stood up. "I will return in a moment."

When she left the room Remus cleared his throat. "Teddy, go put all your things away and I will make you a light supper."

"Okay, Dad," Teddy replied and headed up the stairs.

Remus listened for him to close his door before he took the bag in the kitchen and gazed over at Sirius.

Sirius wolfishly grinned at Remus and shrugged. "She was the one who did it, Moony."

Remus tried to hide a smile and shook his head. " She hasn't even been in our house a day, Pads."

Sirius scratched his jaw in thought. "I must be getting rusty."

Remus grabbed some of the chicken Sirius cooked for supper and cut it up for Teddy before speaking. "She is different this time, Padfoot."

"This isn't our girl, Moony." Sirius replied and Remus nodded.

Hermione reappeared in a tank top and some Capri pajamas with her hair put in a loose pony tail. Both the men reacted much the same way with wide eyes and slightly open mouths. She knew they were watching her and it made her even more self conscious, but she knew if she ignored it then they would not continue to ogle.

She smiled and sat down at the table. "Now, Remus, I recognized that bag from anywhere. What did you get at the Leaky Cauldron?" She asked and Remus mentally shook himself.

"I hope you like Dragon Barrel Brandy," the older werewolf declared and pulled the bottle out after placing bread on Teddy's plate.

Hermione nodded and gazed over at Sirius. "I assume Sirius can hold his liquor." She teased and the animagus snorted.

"Oh I am a lush," Sirius uttered and Hermione laughed.

Teddy was headed down the stairs and Remus put a plate down on the table for him. When the boy came in he sat down in front of the plate and glanced at his father.

"Thank you, Dad," his hair turned pink and Remus smiled.

"Don't thank me, thank Uncle Sirius. He cooked, I just put it on a plate for you." Remus replied and Teddy smiled at Sirius.

"Thank you, Uncle Sirius."

Sirius smiled at the boy and stood up. "Well I think we will let Hermione cook tomorrow. She told me I was starting to look like Molly in the kitchen today." Sirius growled playfully and Hermione giggled.

"He did indeed cook twice today." Hermione retorted and Sirius groaned.

"I cook all the time, witch." Sirius snapped and Remus chuckled.

"You do cook a lot don't you? I wonder if I should have Molly come over and give you some pointers." Remus spoke simply and Sirius scowled at him.

"I miss Gran, Dad. We should go see her soon." Teddy voiced, not to be excluded in the conversation.

Remus nodded. "I think I will call her to come over tomorrow."

Sirius barked back a retort. "Don't you dare or I will hex your pillows to scream every time you fall asleep."

Hermione stood up and smirked at Sirius. "It might be nice to see her," she baited the heated animagus.

Sirius stepped closer to her and narrowed his gaze. "You are just being wicked."

She danced around to the side of the counter were Remus was standing. Sirius tilted his head, befuddled by her airy mood. Remus on the other hand was grinning at her and could smell her impish personality had the texture like pepper. It was only ten days until the full moon and he was expecting the old grouchy behaviors to come out, but was pleasantly surprised. Hermione beamed up at the older werewolf who was smirking from her playful display. Sirius who started to sulk and sat next to Teddy, who had just finished his plate. The boy looked to his uncle and Sirius shrugged.

"Women, right?" He asked his nephew and Teddy shrugged.

"Women," he repeated and Remus shook his head.

"Teddy, that isn't polite." Remus told his son.

Teddy glanced over to his father and was abashed. "Sorry, Dad."

The clock sounded and Teddy cringed as it chimed once. "Half passed seven, Teddy." Sirius declared and ruffled the blue hair of Teddy's.

"Do I have to?" Teddy asked Remus.

The older werewolf grimaced slightly. "Thirty minutes to go play in your room and then I will come up to read a little."

Teddy got up and hugged Sirius and then went over to Hermione. "Good night," he whispered simply before he headed up the stairs.

"I think I am going to go get all cleaned up," Sirius grumbled as he stood up.

"Don't take too long, we might drink all the brandy without you," Hermione replied and Sirius smiled.

"You should never waste a good brandy, love." Sirius uttered with a smile.

"Don't forget to clean behind your ears, mutt." Remus teased and Sirius snorted.

"You are just jealous, Moony. I got to sleep with a beautiful woman today." Sirius retorted and Hermione blushed.

"Slept next to, Sirius Black." Hermione murmured with a simper.

He shrugged and scoffed. "Well I don't see the difference." With that he left up the stairs.

Remus pulled out three glasses for the brandy and Hermione watched him. "I don't see what you find so interesting, Miss Granger." He spoke without looking up at her.

She smiled at shrugged. "Maybe I just like watching you."

Remus glance over at her with knitted brows and could see her examining him. Hermione in fact was doing just that as she watched him prepare their drinks. She was noting the way his loose strands of hair fell on his forehead and the way his eyes seemed so focused on his task. She was secretly wondering how the other version of her felt about the werewolf in front of her. Most of all she fell relief that she no longer had to miss him and what friendship they could have annexed.

He poured her a glass and handed it to her. "Cheers," he said simply raising his glass.

She tapped his glass with hers and smiled. "To friendship," she voiced and Remus nodded.

"To friendship," he repeated and they sipped their drinks together.

The full flavor and smoothness was nothing short of masterful and Hermione was grateful. It was a grand way to end a very confusing and overwhelming day. She was within herself as she thought about what she was working on last night to have come to such a wonderful outcome. The notes she remembered didn't seem to have this possible outcome, but she knew she was getting somewhere. Maybe she was half asleep when she had worked on it and didn't remember casting a spell. She wasn't sure, but at the moment it didn't matter she realized.

This gave Remus the chance to really collect details on his very different friend. She wasn't covered in scars from her transformations or self harming. The young werewolf was vibrant and held quite a bit less confidence than her former self. She was affectionate and he could feel her emotions roll off of her in waves instead of a heaviness. This woman before him wasn't withered or hardened, which almost put him on edge about hurting her with truths.

"Remus," she whispered and refocused on the present.

"Hm?" He responded while sipping his brandy.

"Shall we move into the living room?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"We shall," he voiced simply and grabbed the brandy with Sirius's glass.

Hermione frowned and nodded. "Remus, if I am not the same person tomorrow... Know that I enjoy your company immensely."

He set the glasses and bottle down before he reached for her and she walked into his arms. She did not cry or whimper, but instead she smelt him and took in his scent. Sweet like chocolate with a strong wild forest smell was what Remus smelt like to her. He felt her tiny form pressed against his and it lit the lost affection that he missed. He pressed his face to her hair and could smell her lavender shampoo. They stood like that a moment more before she pulled away and gave him a coy smile.

"I am going to go put my son to bed, I will meet you in the living room." He rumbled gently and she smiled.

"Okay, I will be waiting." Was her response and she grabbed her glass.

She left the kitchen and Remus inhaled deeply and scratched his beard in thought. The older werewolf knew that he was going to have to open up their world to this crisp version of Hermione, but part of him coveted her sweet and affectionate nature. He wasn't sure how she would react to the unkind hand she was dealt. Remus put those thoughts at bay so he could go take care of his son. They would be there when he was ready for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sleepily stretched and tried to shake off the blur from last night. Her dreams were muddled with thing she never has seen before and places she had never been. It was all very unsettling because she felt like this was experiences she has had in her past. She didn't remember falling asleep and felt disoriented on where she was. Yawning she glanced around her and couldn't identify the room or even the minimal furniture.

"Mione, I will be up in a minute," Remus grumbled behind her and she turned around on the bed.

The older werewolf was laying over the blankets in his clothes from last night. He was resting on his back and shirt was loose against his chest. Hermione frowned and leaned over toward him. Remus crinkled his face and opened one eye.

"Good morning," he grumbled and she smiled.

"What am I doing in your room?" she asked and he shook his head.

"You fell asleep on the couch and when I brought you up the stairs you asked me to not leave."

She reached out and tucked some hair away from his forehead. "Thank you," she whispered and he turned fully toward her.

"So I feel today you may want to spend some time in your room." Remus uttered seriously.

Hermione could feel fear rise in her and he could see it. "Okay," she murmured and looked away from his eyes.

He brushed a thumb under her chin and encircling her cheek with his hand, making her gaze back at him. "You will be alright, I am here."

It was a simple gesture but it meant the world to her and she felt herself react before her mind could process it. Remus had closed the gap when he reached for her and Hermione had taken it farther by kissing him. She licked his lips and welcomed the kiss to evolve. Remus was not convoluted with his own desires and pulled away before it became something serious.

The woman before him was tinted and bright which he silently congratulated himself on doing. Her lips were rosy but slightly apart in a primal need to be kissed once more. Remus calmed down the side of him that would not mind to taste them again and smiled.

"Remus," she breathed and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Hermione, I am going to get up and make breakfast." He replied almost trying to will himself to get up.

He kissed her again gently and pulled away to get up out of bed. She was not used to wanting to be close to anyone, but in that small intimate moment, she didn't want to be away from him. Remus straightened his clothing and stretched before turning back to her on his bed. Hermione was leaneding on her elbow and stared at him with an unsure expression.

"Remus," she murmured gently.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead before taking a few paces to his bedroom door. Glancing back he saw her climbing out of bed to follow him. The older werewolf opened the door for her and she smiled stepping through it whispering her gratitude. She walked down the stairs and Hermione felt like kicking herself. Putting a friend in such an awkward situation was not what she wanted to do.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked her.

She nodded grabbing the newspaper from Remus' owl. "Yes, please. That would be wonderful."

Sitting down she flipped through the Daily Prophet and saw the current events for the day. It seemed that there wasn't anything too different as she read through. What indeed was bothering her is there was no real debate about the werewolf rights that were in her reality. She was reading them daily before she got to work on her research. In this reality there was no talks of any such thing.

"No secured rights for werewolves or creatures alike going on?" She asked Remus and he chuckled.

"That's right, you don't remember the debates you personally held with the Minister. After you got turned, you made it a mission to be able to work at the Ministry of Magic if it pleased you. The only thing you didn't manage to do was to create a moon cycle absence forgiveness with employers." Remus chuckled and Hermione gaped.

"I did that?" she asked not quite sure if he was serious.

Remus nodded and smiled. "You were entirely larger than life. After you were done with that you went on a mission to find the best cure for it. All your notes are in the library."

Hermione giggled and nodded. "Doesn't matter what happened to me, I will always be a perpetual student."

The older werewolf grinned and set the tea down on the table. "Our favorite time together has been spent in the library."

An owl flew in and landed on the empty chair next to Hermione. She saw the letter was addressed to her and took it from the owl before it flew off. Remus scowled at the letter and Hermione shrugged at him before opening it.

 ** _Hermione,_**

 ** _I was wondering if you weren't too busy if I could see you. I know yesterday was extremely stressful, but it might be nice to spend time with a friend. Let me know if you would like to._**

 ** _Fred_**

She felt surprised that Fred seemed so urgent to spend time with her. Hermione was extremely curious as to what their dynamic was that he acted like a lost puppy almost. There was a sad urge to reconnect with him just to find out why. She just couldn't see herself hurting him farther. Remus had busied himself in the kitchen but was hoping she would bring up whatever was in the letter.

Hermione placed it on the table and turned to the werewolf cooking. "Fred wants to see me."

Remus was not very fond of the idea but did not speak ill of Fred. "Would you like to see him?"

Hermione frowned and shrugged. "He is our friend."

Before he could give his reply, Sirius Black came sleepily down the stairs and smiled as he walked in the kitchen. The animagus was in his boxers and waggled his eye brows at Hermione as he sat in front of her.

"Like what you see, Hermione?" Sirius flirted with her.

Hermione held and even tone in her voice but her pink cheeks betrayed her. "Well I suppose you aren't a goblin."

Sirius poured himself a cup of tea and swiped the paper from Hermione. He started to flip through it as Hermione directed her attention back to Remus. The werewolf was frying up some eggs and glanced over to her to see she was watching him.

"I suppose if you want to see him then you can. I am not your keeper." Remus told her.

Hermione frowned and shrugged. "Should I invite him over for dinner?"

Sirius now was paying attention to the conversation at hand. "Who are you inviting over for dinner?"

"Fred," Remus confirmed and Sirius snorted.

"That wanker?" Sirius retorted and Hermione cringed.

"I didn't realize you did not like him," she uttered and Sirius shrugged.

"I don't mind the bloke, I just am not fond of him."

There was a small silence and the clock ticked nine times and Remus smiled. "I give him a minute this time, Pads."

Sirius shook his head with a wolfish grin. "You're on, I give him ten."

"Who are we giving time to?" Hermione asked and Sirius chuckled.

"We always put a flutter on how soon after nine Teddy will come bounding down the stairs."

Hermione sat there a few moments sipping her tea before she heard the familiar thump of someone moving around up the stairs. The little foot steps moved around and the bathroom door was opened and shut. The boy soon was bounding down the stairs and Sirius grumbled before placing a few galleons on the table. Remus snatched them up with a sneer.

"Good morning," Teddy grumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

Hermione smiled and Teddy sat down next to her. "How did you sleep?" she asked the boy.

His hair turned a crimson and he shrugged. "I had a dream that I was flying on a broom next to Uncle Harry and I flew into a tree."

Hermione gasped and tried to hide a smile. "I am so sorry! Did Uncle Harry help you out of the tree?"

Teddy shook his head. "No, my dad did."

Remus appeared with plates and set them in front of Sirius, Hermione and Teddy. Fried eggs, toast and ham. Remus disappeared only to return with his plate and sat next to Sirius. Hermione glanced at the two men before she started eating. They both seemed light hearted today which made her smile.

They finished their breakfast and Hermione decided she was going to go clean herself up. While the men were taking care of Teddy and setting him up with his lessons for the day, Hermione grabbed her bag and went into the restroom. She knew her day was going to be long and possibly a hard day.

She pulled out her toiletries for the shower and fiddled with the faucet before climbing in. Hermione was in the hot water for a little span of time before something was nagging at her mind. Thinking it was just busy with all the work ahead of her today, she continued enjoying her shower. The steam rose and swirled around her and the feeling kept nagging at her that she needed to look in the cabinet in the bathroom.

Not quite knowing where it was coming from, she finished washing her hair and turned the water off. Grabbing her fluffy crimson towel, she was still distracted by this thought that there was something in the cabinet. Hermione was of sound mind and knew she has not been in Grimmauld Place since she was a teenager. There was nothing she could have placed here for herself and not known it.

Taking a chance, she tightened her towel closer to her body and bent down to open the bottom doors of the cabinet. She saw towels, wash clothes and a small key in the way back. She gingerly reached for it and an overwhelming sense of anxiety swept her to the floor.

Hermione sat there for what she felt was a long while before she glanced up and saw things in a different light. She remembered a couple memories in this bathroom she didn't even think were hers. One of these memories was her sitting on this very floor and speaking to Remus in the tub. He was grinning and trying to convince her to join him. Another memory of her injured, naked and on the floor as Sirius was trying to mend her in a panic. He was rubbing her leg and kissed the barely healed part of it.

Those memories were not hers and yet they were. Something did not seem right and she sat there dumbfounded by it. There was a knock at the door and it cleared the room of all her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked and someone came in without answering.

Sirius was peeking around the door and entered when he saw her on the floor. "Are you alright?" he asked urgently.

She nodded and gulped some of her fear down. "Sirius, how close was I to you and Remus?"

The animagus bit the inside of his cheek and thinned his lips before he answered. "That isn't really something we can talk about on the floor of the bathroom." He deflected and ran a hand through his hair.

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "Try me, Sirius."

He sighed heavily and shrugged. "You were complicated with us. We all were friends, but we all were different."

Hermione narrowed her gaze further. "Still being a wanker about it." She stood up and went into her bag.

She was pulling out her clothes and ignoring Sirius who was just standing there. He was debating what to say but she was not giving him an inch. Not quite diplomatic like Remus, this type of confrontation was never his expertise.

The werewolf turned to him and tilted her head in anticipation. "Well?"

Sirius shuddered and bit his lip. "Hermione, you were not as you are now. There were no heavy emotions for you. You enjoyed instinctual needs and companionship, but it never ran deeper for you."

She held on to her thoughts a moment before speaking. "So I spent time in private with both of you?"

Sirius seemed so very uncomfortable with this topic. "Yes, we both bedded you." He said bluntly and Hermione's jaw dropped.

"How- h- how does that even work?" she exclaimed and Sirius winced.

"It just did. You ran it the way that worked for you and both of us never asked for it any differently. Remus suffered a loss with his wife and I never really felt attached to anyone. You gave us something to enjoy being men, even for a short period." Sirius finished and Hermione was bewildered by the whole dynamic.

"So I... I was..." she trailed off and shrinking against herself.

Sirius stepped forward and made her look at him. "Don't you even think for one second I will let you shame yourself for that. Everyone has a right to be happy and you did things that made yourself happier. You needed us as much as we needed you. No one knew because you felt it was important that our pack stayed our pack." He paused and softened his grasp on her shoulders. "Hermione, you are the woman in our lives. We only wanted to make you smile, even if just for a moment."

She closed her eyes and bit back the feeling of being overwhelmed. "I really need to get dressed." she whimpered and Sirius nodded.

"If you feel like talking, I will be here." He replied and let go of her.

"Thank you, Sirius." She uttered as he opened up the bathroom door.

"You are welcome," he replied and left her alone in the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello my dear Potterheads,_

 _I am ultra proud that you all are enjoying it thus far and so very honored that you are invested in it. I hope that this chapter is all well and good with some answers for you. Just a warning, there might be a soft trigger at the end of the chapter. No violence but the topic of conversation is violent and highlights of torture, abuse and otherwise. (No strong language about it, just undertones in conversation) I hope it answers some questions for you, but it might also create more!_

 _Glory_

XXX

Sirius was outside in the cool October morning and more than just a little contemplative. He was not happy with the reaction of Hermione and almost felt guilty for telling her. The animagus was more than a little disappointed that she was upset to find out she had intimate relationships with him and Remus. Sitting there in thought, he did not hear the door open and footsteps coming out toward him.

Remus saw his best mate scrunched over on the bench which was alarming. "Padfoot?" he called out to the man.

Sirius glanced back at him and groaned. "So, I am a bloody arsehole."

The werewolf knew he was seriously distressed about something so he went and sat down next to him on the bench. "What happened?" he asked simply.

Sirius shrugged and sighed after a minute or two. "I told her. She didn't give me room to get out of it. She knows simply that we all had a different type of friendship."

Remus frowned and nodded. "That does speed everything up."

Sirius glared over at the werewolf. "Moony, aren't you the least bit worried what she will do now?"

Remus smiled and shrugged. "She kissed me this morning."

Sirius scowled further and barked. "Sure, she kisses the codger!"

Remus patted his friend on the back and stood up. "She will get to know us again, Pads. She needs to get to know who she is first." With that Remus left the sulking animagus in the garden.

000

Hermione was sure she knew everything about herself to get a sure summary of who she was. She knew she hated eggplant, but loved squash. The idea of flying on a broom to this day was still daunting, but reading by a warm fireplace was heaven. Those were just trivial things that made Hermione Granger, well, her.

Going into this woman's room she felt eerily comfortable. Her house colors were all over and that was the first thing to note. She also saw an ample amount of books on the shelves and stacked on her desk. All in all, this other Hermione was pretty close in interests to herself.

The differences were large and completely foreign from what she knew. This other version of herself had paintings around the room of dark landscapes and still life. Hermione did not enjoy painting and found it completely bewildering that this other version did. Also there were little decorations in her room to offset the bleak sense of self she observed in this room.

"Blimey, this woman was depressed." She whispered to herself as she skimmed over the sketch pad on the bed.

In a way she felt so sorry for this version of herself. Knowing now that she had to have lived something wretched for her to have normalized her depression. It made Hermione sick and even more empathetic to what Sirius had said about making her smile. She took great pity on the trials this other version went through to get to where she was today.

Hermione was digging through the desk and came across a small box. Frowning, she saw a keyhole and pulled out the tiny key from the bathroom. When she opened the box she saw a book and realized that the key was enchanted for only her to see; this was her diary. Sitting down on the bed, she flipped to a random page.

 **Bloody arsehole! Yet again I am fighting the urge to bite his face off. I don't understand why he cannot just let me sulk on my own time. Constantly telling me I need to see the brighter picture. His wife and happy life. Bloody git. I am miserable knowing I could never truly have that. The men in my life both don't need that on their plate. One has a five year old son and a broken ex wife. The other is beyond detached to anything mildly serious. Well... I suppose dinner at the Weasley's won't be a total wash. Fred is going to be bringing me a present.**

Hermione cringed at the handwriting that was clearly her went more toward the front of the book and read the second page entry.

 **So I was told by the shrink that writing would be good for my lack of expressive natural. Some jargon about being repressed due to trauma and keeps me from being suicidal. Oh well. Ron insists that our relationship will get better. He doesn't know the only way I see this going is a clean break. Remus told me that we couldn't be near each other this full moon. Heat cycle, first one of my new life. Not that I am worried, but he also doesn't want to hurt anyone because of it. Who knew werewolves were complex in a pack? Remus could have fooled us. Twice a year I get to be a PMS she-wolf with a back breaking attitude. Not all that bad I suppose.**

This was almost as heartbreaking as the first entry she read. She scanned through some more entries and kept reading a theme of her recovering from a trauma. Hermione knew that the battle was traumatizing, and even becoming a werewolf was hard, but not to the extent of it causing her to not want to live. She tried so hard to find the answers in this diary, but nothing gave her any hint.

On a brighter note she did get to see some happiness when she mentioned Remus and Sirius. Her handwriting became loopy and almost giddy as she spoke of their first kisses and how much she wished she could have loved them deeper. This was a hard thing for Hermione to read about this other version of herself. Something held her back from loving both of the men in her life.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and tried to digest some of her writing while glancing around the room again. She noticed a charcoal sketch that was herself. Hermione was naked but this was not her body she saw. It was marred with what looked like scars and injuries as her form was on a stone floor. She was bleeding in the drawing from her lower abdomen and her hands were bound.

The young werewolf lifted her shirt up and found the keloid scar that stretched from the top of her right hip to the bottom of the left. She gaped and tried to remember were she got it. Nothing came to mind and there was a sudden urgency to see Remus or Sirius; she was afraid.

Running down the stairs she almost tripped into the familiar form of Fred. He was standing there talking to Remus and when she stumbled, Fred caught her and smiled.

"Falling for me again, Mione?" He teased and stared at her.

Remus was paying more attention to her face as she looked frightened. "What's wrong?" he asked her and she seemed dumbfounded.

She righted herself and pulled her pants down far enough to show the scar. "What is this?"

Fred's face hardened and he scowled at Remus. "She doesn't remember?" The gangly man seemed suspicious.

Hermione was beyond exasperated with her unknown history. "Please will someone tell me? I have been flipping through my diary for hours and I cannot figure it out!"

Both the men glanced at each other and then at the broken woman. "I think I need to sit down with you." Fred told her and Remus nodded.

"It is time we all did."

Just then Teddy popped into the entry way with parchment in hand. "Dad, I finished my writing assignment."

Remus smiled and nodded. "Very good, now go clean up. I will be in to check on everything in a moment."

Fred smiled and turned to the boy. "Would you like to go to Gran's house for dinner?"

Teddy grinned and hollered. "Would I ever!"

The older werewolf nodded at Fred in thanks. "Alright, clean up and we will have you head over."

Teddy skipped into the library and Hermione frowned. "Alright, so this is a huge incident." Her voice was shaky.

The men were grim but held it together as they helped her into the kitchen. Fred sent word to Molly about what was happening with Hermione and how they were sending Teddy over there to be away from it. Molly was quick to answer and said she would be delighted to take him. By the time everything was done and Teddy was on his way, Sirius came in from the garden. All three men sat down with tea and firewhiskey on the table before anyone started.

Hermione, who was reluctant to find out how big and life changing this alteration of her past was, sat and sipped her tea in silence. Fred was sitting next to her and seemed to be mentally preparing for the conversation ahead. He was anxious tapped his foot under the table swiftly but gentle.

Sirius was intense and stern with an air about him that was thick and pained. Hermione hated seeing him so pained and wished she never had to put him in that position. He was putting firewhiskey in his tea and intent on now making eye contact.

Remus was entirely calm and collected. If anyone seemed prepared with this, he could play the role well. Maybe it was the air about him that was nurturing and kind that helped with that feeling. What ever it was, Hermione was eternally grateful that he was there.

"So gentlemen, who is going to start?" Hermione asked gently.

Fred rubbed the back of his neck and glanced over at her. "So you don't remember anything?" he asked simply.

Hermione shook her head and Fred gulped. "Well, I am not sure where to start."

Sirius glared and shook his head. "Obviously she needs to know why she has a scar clear across her body." The animagus barked and Remus patted his shoulder.

"You are right, Pads. We need to tell her why she has unidentified scars across her body. Some of those are werewolf transformations, but others not really related to such events." Remus spoke and Sirius seemed physically put out by this conversation.

Hermione gazed at him. "Sirius, if this hurts you too much, I don't want you to pain yourself by being here for me. It's alright." She told him and he stood up.

Sirius walked over to her and hunched over so he was below her. "I am not going to leave you to do this without me again." He told her boldly and she nodded.

Running hands through his hair, she nodded. "Thank you, Sirius."

Remus cleared his throat and ran a hand over the back of his neck. "So, we will start from what you had told us before. It all started at Malfoy's Manor. You had made the biggest sacrifice and let them get away. You left them everything they needed to find the rest of the horcruxes in your bag, but you were left behind." He finished and let everything sink in.

"I was prisoner at the manor for how long?" Hermione asked, swallowing her fears.

Sirius took her hands and placed his forehead on them. "You were there for two months. They decided to use you as a prisoner to bring out Harry once they traveled to Hogwarts, but instead you got away from Fenrir around the time Remus was looking for him. You were there in the forest and came across Remus." Sirius choked out and held her hands tighter.

"I was a prisoner for two months? What did they do-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw all the men cringe.

Hermione Granger was not dim nor was she ignorant to war casualties. In this version of reality, she was the evidence of war casualties. While she was a captive she was tortured and otherwise. Any dark thing she could think of was all of the sudden part of who she became. She had become a walking shell for a very good reason.

"So I am scarred. What is permanent?" She whispered and Sirius gazed at her.

His eyes were red and she could see him holding in pure sadness and anger. "That scar is; it represents what you can no longer have."

Hermione realized that scar was one of deep consequence. Not only was it a reminder that every hero must sacrifice some part of themselves, but also a reminder of the true actions of sacrifice. She realized she no longer could have children.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey there Potterheads,_

 _Sorry for the delay, I was busting plaster for two days and that stuff can tucker you out. This chapter is small i know, but it was a little blur I thought would be a nice tea time read. I will be putting out more now that the hard part of the demo is over. Hope you enjoy!_

 _Glory_

 _XXX_

Hermione left the gentleman sitting around the table and went into her room. Fred wasn't usually alone with them and it made him uncomfortable. Sirius was sipping his tea and not sparing the firewhiskey either. He would glance over at Fred, who was focused on the grains in the wooden table.

"She just needs time," Remus told them both as he was scratching his chin in thought.

"I would like to walk her through our history, seeing as she doesn't seem to remember anything." Fred mention, setting the marauders on edge immediately.

"I don't think that is very clever. This version of Hermione is very emotional and raw. I don't think she needs to be reminded of nights were she got drunk and you were just a knob to-"

"Padfoot," Remus interrupted his rant.

Sirius grimaced and shook his head. "I still don't agree." The animagus grumbled.

Fred was scarlet and seemed to hinder slightly. "It was just a thought. You both know I love her deeply and just want her happy."

Remus nodded and heaved solemnly. "She is a werewolf, Fred. This woman has not a clue what transformation is like or instinctual desires are. She has to relearn everything we spent eight years teaching. The idea of adding in complex relationships is absolutely out of the question."

Fred nodded and frowned. "Part of me knew that when she saw me for the first time. She has no idea who she is really."

Sirius got up and stomped from the kitchen making Remus growl and rub his temples. "She just needs time. I know it is hard for everyone to understand, but she needs the room to get to know Hermione again."

The Weasley stood up and spoke. "Well, tell her I said good bye. Send me an owl when she is feeling up to it?"

Remus nodded and Fred took his leave making the older werewolf slump in frustrated. He was so relieved to see emotion and affection throughout Hermione's interactions, but he was also troubled. If she really didn't remember the horrible things that happened, then she didn't remember all of the wonderful moments either.

000

Hermione was sitting on her bed just looking around for some sign or clue to herself when there was a knock. She didn't answer and Sirius poked his face into view. Gesturing for him to come sit on her bed, he entered and shifted carefully next to her. He was used to silence and it almost felt like the last couple of days were flukes.

"Do you think that I will turn into that person again the more I know about myself? I was so dead-set on bringing everyone back, I didn't realize that it would change me so much." She whispered and Sirius frowned.

He held his hand up like he was going to scoop her under his arm, but settled for taking her hand in his. "It doesn't matter, you know? If you are this person or who you were a week ago doesn't matter to us at all. We just want to make you smile. You give us a reason to be more than a few sentences in a history book." Sirius replied and squeezed her hand tenderly.

She gazed up at him and her eyes were swimming with emotion he had never seen. "Sirius, in my reality you died. Not just dead, you disappeared and Harry was lost. He needed you so desperately. Remus was a shell without his friend and if it wasn't for Tonks, he would have stayed that way. We all lost you too soon and it devastated everyone who loved you."

Sirius was disturbed by her tragic truth and could only think of one thing to say. "You couldn't live without those you lost."

She shook her head. "I could not. Remus and Tonks were the final straw. I had just buried Fred the day before with the Weasley's and that was hard enough. When I put those two to rest and saw that baby crying in his grandmother's arms, I couldn't do it. I had to find a way to rewrite the course of time."

Surprisingly Sirius was taking it quite well and he was listening intently as she went through the eight years of researching, planning and finally testing her theories. Hermione went into many different fundamentals, but Sirius hadn't the heart to tell her they were lost on him. He was just comforted by her voice and smile as she lit up talking about her work.

It took Hermione about twenty minutes to realize that Sirius had no clue what she was talking about. "Am I boring you?" She simpered with a blush.

Sirius gave her a crooked grin and shook his head. "No, I am just mesmerized by your conviction." He mentally patted himself on the back for sounding smooth.

Her average smile took off and was something playful and confident. "Well you have had time to practice that line a time or two, Sirius Black." She snickered.

The animagus barked a stream of laughter and nodded. "Well you could say that."

Sirius released her hand and moved to get up. "Wait, please don't go." she breathed.

He leaned down to kiss her cheek but she moved with purpose to catch his lips with hers. Hermione took his face between her hands and evolving the kiss into something more than he gave her. Sirius at first was bedazzled by her quick reaction, but was very thankful once he started tasting her lips and mouth.

He pulled away and smile stared up at him through her eye lashes. "Well, I was not expecting that, but very welcoming." He chuckled and she giggled.

"Thank you," she declared simply.

Sirius stared at her a moment longer before he turned to go. He was debating if he wanted to try again for such a wonderful treat, but thought better of it. In many ways this Hermione brought back many things he was missing; a banter, a game, a chase.

"I am going to go check on the old wolf." Sirius told her and she nodded.

"I will be down shortly." He left her in her room and without delay went to find his best mate.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello dear Potterheads,_

 _I know I have been royally sucking lately on getting some quality words out for you. I had life happen and had to deal with some surprises last couple of days. I hope you enjoy a little hot and steamy tension to make up for it._

 _Glory_

0000

Hermione stirred in a fashion she was getting accustomed to, but she had a feeling it would always startle her. The last week had been unkind to her in slowly accruing memories that shouldn't be hers. Feelings she hadn't expected that stirred underneath. Private moments that she had never had. Fearful moments of torture and pain. The numbness in memory of them after a certain point.

She was in her room and had been in a state of duress for quite a few days in a row. Mostly she was gathering her thoughts on this new experience. Wondering if there was a way to change and alter the past in her favor. She kept coming in full circle of it possibly losing someone she had before. It was too painful to even think about so she would start from scratch. Jotting down memories like they were notes for a book.

"Mione," Teddy's soft voice was at the door.

She cleared her throat and opened it. "Hello," she replied with a smile.

Teddy shuffled his feet and she smelt the air, hitting her like a brick; she was starving. "Dad told me to tell you that you will need to come down to eat." The boy spoke wearily.

Hermione mustered up a bright smile and bent to his level. "Tell your dad I will be down in a minute." She uttered and then kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her and nodded. "I will," he voiced before taking off down the stairs.

There was a bubbling of emotion underneath herself and she identified that quickly as her more lupine personality. This other side of her was restless and grumpy. She wanted freedom and to do the things that weren't in best interest for her more humane side. This feral side was very attuned with her physical needs and not afraid to let it be known.

Hermione was shaking it off as she was getting ready to go down for breakfast. The young werewolf was clueless how to tame this palpable desire and almost afraid of it. She was already on an emotional rollercoster with the misplaced memories, but now this was drumming in her mind. Flicking her wand at her hair, she straightened it and tamed it a bit before heading down the stairs.

Her nose was hit with the wonderful smells of breakfast in the hallway, but it was the smells from the bathroom that drew her curiosity. She crept to the door and heard the water rushing, but she heard it hitting skin and her mouth began to water as she smelt who was in there. Remember heated moments with him and how he smelt and tasted was too much to bear. The young werewolf was willing herself to not open the door and silently growled at herself for resisting. She had to shake herself and grab the reigns a bit so she could walk away from the bathroom.

The stairs creaked softly as she took her time descending the stairs and trying to catch the Lupins in their own state. Many days she has watched them from her window as they were in the garden or listened to Remus in Teddy's room saying good night. There was an innocence about it and a small fulfilled sliver of her being. This reality had cost her so much, but she salvaged this beautiful life for them. That was worth it on its own in her opinion, so she would endure.

"Do you think she is sick?" Teddy asked his father.

She waited on the last stair and listened to more. "I think she is just a tad under the weather is all," Remus replied very diplomatically.

Teddy tapped the table a couple of times. "I think we should do something nice for her." The boy declared simply.

Remus cleared his throat. "That would be a fine gesture."

"Dad, do you think we could take her on holiday after the full moon?" Teddy asked and Hermione could sense that it startled Remus.

"Holiday? Where to?" He steadied his voice.

"Oh, I don't know, somewhere brilliant." Teddy said and Remus chuckled.

"You think of ideas and we will ask Uncle Sirius if he would be alright here alone."

Teddy snorted. "Dad, Uncle Sirius would come too! We are a family after all."

Hermione could feel the tension in the room and decided to make an appearance. When she rounded the corner she saw that Remus was physically relieved to see her. She sat down next to Teddy who smiled at her and took a bite of his hotcakes. The older werewolf placed a large plate of hotcakes and sausages in front of her, making her mouth water.

However the grazing of his arm against hers and his scent drifting around her like a calling card was swiftly the main thought in her mind. She tilted her head gently and smelt him deeply around her as he pulled away. Remus was very well aware of her new hunger and tried to stay as composed as he could.

His poor excuse to repeat the exchange with any validity was bringing the butter and syrup to the table. Remus ran his fingers gently over her arms as he placed them down and was so distracted by her that he did not see Sirius appear in the kitchen. The animagus had seen these signs before the moon and it did not shock him.

"Good morning, love." Sirius declared kissing Hermione's cheek before sitting down.

Unlike Remus or Teddy, Sirius had seen plenty of Hermione this last week. She knew of his captivity and questioned him plenty on the after effects. She tried having Remus sit with her, but they were very distracted by their lupine affinities and it became overwhelming for her the closer the moon got. They ended up awkwardly trying to fight a feeling that sat in the room around them. Remus stopped coming to check on her the closer the full moon grew. Sirius felt pity in a way for his friend and the inability to stop his instincts.

She took his hand and he felt her needs sway. "Good morning," she murmured and gazed him directly in the eye.

Sirius sneered and shook his head. "Eat up, it's getting cold." He told her and she sighed in defeat.

Remus sat down with a plate for himself and for Sirius. The older werewolf started to eat unceremoniously and Sirius could see he was plagued by the same needs that were shaking her. Usually by now they both had some success with curing some of the aliment, but this time was different. Hermione was different. The tension at the table was unarguably the highest it had ever been. Sirius fought against it as he tried to eat his breakfast.

"Dad said that I was going to Gran Dromeda's house for the week." Teddy said matter of factly.

Sirius smiled at the boy and poured himself some tea. "Is that so? I bet she is looking forward to it."

Teddy smiled widely and nodded. "She wrote saying she was thrilled and wanted to know if I would like to visit mum."

Hermione snapped her view over to him and frowned. "Do you visit her often?"

Teddy immediately became somber and shook his head. "She is too sick to see me as much as I would like to see her. Sometimes I talk to her picture at night before dad comes in."

Hermione's fork dropped to her plate and she felt crushed. Maybe death wasn't the worse fate for Nymphadora Tonks; she cursed his mother to a fate crueler than death. Remus had moved to go hug his son, but Hermione beat him to it. She reached for the boy and he grabbed her for a tender hug. The boy just held onto her tightly and she let a few solemn tears fall.

"I am sorry," she whispered to him.

Teddy pulled away far enough to see her. "Don't be sad, Mione." The boy breathed.

She kissed his forehead and he smiled at her. "I am lucky to have you in my life, Teddy."

"I will be back," Remus grumbled placing his fork down.

Remus was shook up from the whole conversation had gotten up from the table. He left the kitchen and Hermione followed him out of concern. He got to the library and she caught his arm in her grasp. Without warning, Remus grabbed her in powerful kiss, pushing her against the wall and taking her off her feet. He pinned her with savage force and it ignited a heat within her. She fought against him as her lips were crushed by his and tried to take more control.

She tried to challenge his physical power, but her strength did not even come close to his. His body had her wedged in such a way against the wall that he held her captive to his desires and she started to feel the pull of her own mixing with his. His tongue in his mouth, his hands against exposed skin. It all grew intoxicating and created an impish desire within her to test his will.

The young werewolf growled against him and her nails dug into his shoulders. "Do that again, Lupa, and I will bite you." He hissed once they pulled apart for air.

She snarled and glared up at him. "You haven't claimed me yet, Moony." she breathed with venom.

His eyes had flickered brightly. "I will have to show you-"

"Oh there you two are," Sirius came padding in and interrupting Remus. "Moony, probably not your best idea."

Remus growled roughly. "I am going to fuck this shewolf silly."

Hermione squirmed as she shook from the haze she was in and snipped. "Remus, it shouldn't happen like this."

The older werewolf seemed to shake himself of the blur he was in and took in what was going on. He gently released Hermione and Sirius patted Remus on the shoulder. The young woman sighed with a little relief but also a hint of disappointment.

"Alright, just three more days. We can all have an orgy if it makes you happy, but not close to the moon. She is too dominant for that, Moony. You know that." Sirius, who had switched roles with Remus for once, spoke wisely.

"I am going to go get cleaned up, listen for Teddy." Remus grumbled and disappeared swiftly.

"It was odd," she muttered, staring intently at the book shelf.

Sirius frowned and spoke. "What was?"

Hermione glanced over at him and he saw the flicker in her eye. "How good that felt." she smiled lightly and shrugged. "I suppose I don't know myself as well as I should."

She gave little time for Sirius to react to such a bold statement before she strolled off. The animagus was already fighting a losing battle with his own desires. Now she was hinting to a door that was never previously open for either men; curiosity was the key to see where it leads.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione became increasingly irritable as the day rose to its peak. She decided to take Teddy out into the garden while the two men did their own business. The young boy was sitting on a bench and flipping through a book on magical creatures. He was humming lightly to himself and Hermione was reading some of her notes she had in the library.

Remus read through some of her notes, but he mostly did not intrude on her work unless invited. She was reading a comparison on the genders of werewolves and how differently they are affected. It amused her greatly to see that she was quite detailed on different attitudes and personality traits of her lupine instincts. Broken down and even seemingly indifferent to herself being the subject made the read a bit rough.

 **Subject: LUPA**

 **Responsive in an inward maternal instinct toward child in associated den. Well aware of boundaries and holds to them for fear of possessiveness. Aggressive against same gender and even more so toward women in close quarters. Pack behavior with strong desires of connection.**

 **Lupine is well aware of self identity and well acquainted with human identity. Forceful and aggressive causes human personality to subside during moments of passions both negative and positive. Determined as a more subtle exchange between the two on a regular basis; enhanced personality.**

 **Further more, Subject is very dominant. Seemingly so to offset the general passive and quiet nature of counterpart. Protective. Possibly imposing nature was sprung from self preservation. Well composed in public eye, but weary of strangers. No real adaptation from general routine.**

As Hermione read this, a chill ran down her spine. She got to see first hand how withdrawn her other self could be. She finished the page and glanced at Teddy who was reading about Griffins. He seemed engaged in the book, but realized she was watching him.

The boy gazed up at her and smiled. "Did you know griffins are befriended by skilled wizards?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, but do you know how some wizards utilized them?" She responded and he even more.

"To guard treasures and mystical items." He exclaimed and she giggled.

"Very good!" She voiced and tucked her pages away in the large folio she held.

"Mione, can we go eat some lunch now?" He asked politely and she nodded.

"Of course, let's go see what we can fix up."

They ventured inside and Hermione set her folio down before rummaging in the fridge. She found some tasty meats and cheese for sandwiches and started to prepare Teddy one. The boy watched her closely and seemed very concentrated. She noticed his gaze and waited a moment before speaking about it.

"What are you thinking about, Teddy?" She asked gently and the boy shrugged.

"I was trying to see the difference. You are not like you used to be and I was trying to see if you could be drinking polyjuice potion. I won't be mad, but I don't want Hermione to get hurt either." Teddy uttered and Hermione hid a giggle.

"I promise you that I am one hundred percent Hermione Granger." She confirmed with a simple nod.

Teddy was frowning, clearly unconvinced. "I am not quite sure. You are not really like her very much. My dad said you just got sick and forgot your memories, but you don't act sick. You are nicer and even spend time with me, but she did not."

Hermione poured some crisps on his plate and set it in front of him before she spoke. "Well then ask me questions only Hermione would know."

She sat down with her plate and he finished his bite. "What did I give you for Christmas last year?" He asked her.

Luckily it was something she had written in her diary. "You gave me the fuzzy blanket I have on my bed."

Teddy's frown lessened and took another bite. He most likely would have continued his questioning if Hermione did not smell someone familiar come through the floo. The scent was so distinct yet she couldn't place it. She walked toward the living room and saw a tall dark man in front of her.

"Hermione," he spoke and she was hit with a wave of memories.

 _Back at the Manor she remembered Dean being there. They let her rest between a particular set of brutal tortures and she felt her sweaty forehead sticking to the stone. The escape plan was in place, but she had not planned for them to bring someone else up. Hermione couldn't quite hear the conversation going on, but Fenrir was frustrated and it put her hair on end._

 _She struggled to sit up and slowly crawled toward the table. A body appeared over her and Fenrir was grinning widely above her._

 _"I'd much rather her, than him." The vicious werewolf growled._

 _Dean struggled against the two other men in the room. "Leave her alone!" He yelled and Bellatrix cackled._

 _"So sweet," The wicked witch snickered and cleared her throat. "Worry about it later, Greyback."_

Hermione shook herself back to the present and saw him smiling at her. "Hello, Dean. How are you?" She asked him and frowned. "Forgive me if I am wrong but you smell different."

She wasn't sure how she knew this but she did and he smiled brightly. "I am always surprised you pick up on such the smallest things. I heard you were over here and grabbed your cat for you. I also know it is close to the full moon and brought you something." He uttered and reached into his robes.

Dean pulled out a bag of cauldron cake. "You didn't have to," she said with a simpered smile.

He tilted his head and squinted lightly. "I think I remember you, Hermione. I haven't seen you smile since sixth year." Dean said with a little teasing tone to his voice.

Teddy had appeared at the entrance to the room. "Mione, Crookshanks is happy to be here. Did you want to make a sandwich for Uncle Dean?"

Hermione nodded and replied. "I will in a moment, how about you take Crookshanks up the stairs to your room and show him where he's going to sleep?"

Teddy's eyes grew wide and he hugged the cat gingerly. "He is going to sleep in my room?"

Hermione nodded again and the boy hollered in approval before taking off up the stairs. "I am not quite sure who is cuter today." Dean chuckled and Hermione blushed.

"It has been too long," she told him and he nodded.

Dean's face changed from friendly to fearful quickly. "I think you were going," Remus' voice was edgy and came from behind Hermione.

"Yes, I am just now heading out." Dean agreed with the grumpy werewolf and Hermione scowled.

"I hope to see you soon," Hermione told him and Dean nodded.

"Soon," he repeated and kissed her cheek before leaving in the fireplace.

Hermione growled and turned to the overbearing werewolf. "What was that for?" She snapped and Remus frowned.

"I am doing you a favor. The last thing you need is sending someone the wrong signal because you are in such need of being touched." He grumbled and she stomped right up to him, dropping the bag of sweets on the floor behind her.

"If I want to shag half of England before every full moon you have no right to tell me any different!" She yipped with her hands firmly on her hips.

Remus made her feel very small as he straightened himself in front of her. "If you indeed shag half of England before every full moon then you better hope by the time you want to crawl in my bed, you smell like something I would actually want." He spoke with a deadly whisper that put her hairs on end.

"What makes you think I would crawl in your bed?" She breathed losing some of her annoyance in her voice.

She knew she had given away the game when his lips curled to a wicked crooked smile. He slowly and deliberately bent closer to her and she felt her heart quicken. Remus let her linger in silence as he felt her frustration drift from irritation to passion swiftly. His hand ran along her jaw line before he spoke a word.

"Because unlike the rest of England, I know I give you, Hermione Granger, what you need." He murmured slowly, with precision against her cheek and into her ear.

When he pulled away he turned to leave her in the living room alone. "Remus," she pleaded.

He turned and smiled with an eyebrow arched. "Enjoy England." He teased her and left her alone in the room with nothing but her thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius Black was many things; he knew this and accepted it a long time ago. At least he thought he knew everything about himself until this bushy haired, leggy witch grew into a fierce and demanding werewolf. She taught him quickly on the art of timing and how awful timing gave him a flying book and a bump on the head. Gave him a stern lesson on boundaries, emotional distance and suffering. Oh, the suffering.

The animagus learned Hermione Granger was forever changed. At least he thought she was and that he accepted willingly. Sirius loved her but knew she could never be in love with anything since she witnessed the darkest versions of human hate. He was there once before and knew the feeling. Whatever inch she allowed him, he took gladly and not because he coveted her. No, it was out of honor for the fight she went through everyday to rise above her demons.

Hermione Granger this last week was beyond a gift. She held no plighted views on her lost memories that she slowly collected. When she suffered and was clawing at the walls like she was trapped, he would assist to bring her back from it. The woman that would cry in his arms was different than before and he could see it every time she held onto him for comfort and security after one of her living nightmares.

Sirius was convinced that this would change her and make her harden again. The memories became easier for her to dissect. Hermione became understanding of them and even asked if she talked about them before. Sirius knew very little of her stay at the Manor. He never wanted her to relive them in any way if he could help it.

He woke and didn't really know what time it was. Sirius knew it was night because of the lack of light that was coming through his window. Peering around with one eye still closed he saw he was alone. Groaning, he turned over to his side and rubbed his face.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Sirius," Hermione's soft voice came through the door.

He frowned and climbed out of bed and opened the door. She was there in her pajamas and blushed when she saw his lack of clothing.

"I didn't really want to be alone tonight," she whispered and casted her gaze to the side.

"What time is it?" he grumbled as he moved aside to let her in.

"After two in the morning," Hermione replied coming in.

"What has you all spooked?" he asked her as he climbed back in bed.

She didn't answer him before she climbed in bed next to his naked form. Snuggling close she ran her fingers through his peppered hair on his chest. This endearing quality she had recently started doing the more she spent time with him. Hermione's softer side was evolving in just the simple week she had spent here.

"Just what Remus had said earlier," she muttered and glanced up at him.

He was trying to hide a smile because he knew exactly what Remus had said. The marauders were talking about it over a nightcap once Teddy was down for the night. Remus was almost trying to convince himself to apologize but Sirius thought it was brilliant. It was the first time since she was back that she shown any defiance, but instead of pushing against Remus and demanding submission, she wavered.

"Oh, that," he uttered with a crooked smile.

She scowled at him and snorted. "You can make fun of me, but I am serious. Neither one of you lay any claim on me." She said firmly.

Sirius arched an eyebrow and spoke. "If you truly believe that, you wouldn't have come to my bed."

They were silent a moment and Hermione's eyes were big and bright. "Other than bedding what else did we do before, Sirius?" She asked him almost antagonistically.

His expression grew stern. "We didn't decide to just shag you silly and let you be on your way. You called the shots and we let you. We both asked you to come move in officially and wanted you to make this place your home. We wanted you to be more than just a thrill in the sheets, but you didn't." He finished and her cheeks grew scarlet even in the dim light.

"I will have you know, Sirius Black, that I am not a simple thrill in the sheets." She uttered pointedly.

His expression grew vexed. "You were never just a thrill in the sheets for me. I was your thrill and then you left, just as you always have. The first time we ever were together was in my bed that you crawled in. You told me you wanted me and my choice was to make you scream or make you leave." Sirius growled and was sitting up by then.

Hermione was so taken back by that, tears swelled into her vision. "I sound so cruel and heartless." She breathed as she covered her face with her hands.

Sirius grabbed the balled up woman and took her in his arms. "You had your reasons, Mione. I never would hold that against you. At the end of the day Remus and I just are satisfied to love you." He whispered into her ear.

She turned in her arms and got on her knees next to him. "I am sorry I treated you both so poorly. I don't remember where my mind was, but I remember who I was before all of this. I am still not convinced that I am not in some elaborate dream that I dare not wake up from. Two of the most amazing people who I had to live without are here and love me. I could never be any less thankful than I am now." She wept and let her tears run freely.

Sirius took her in his arms and started kissing her tears away. "We love you and we always have. This new woman we are seeing is everything we knew you could have been without the pain and wounds of the past. I cannot even describe the amount of pleasure I gain by seeing you smile. You have one of those smiles that literally brightens a room." He told her through kisses on her cheeks.

She pulled away from him long enough to see his grey eyes sparkle in the dim light. Sirius Black was more than just handsome and his untamed hair gave him a wild look. She had lingered on the many memories of them intimate in different circumstances, but this was the first time with her own eyes she could see it; that expression in his eyes he had just for her. The flicker of passion and affection that went beyond just chemistry.

"Sirius,"she murmured and looked up at him through her eyelashes that tears coated.

He smiled gently and leaned over just enough to kiss her cheek. "You are much cuter when you aren't crying."

She snorted and tried to pull away. "Well, sod off." She sneered.

The animagus grabbed her and crushed her with an overwhelming kiss. His hands cradled her neck and the small of her back as he possessed her frame. Hermione's tongue slid out and tasted his salty lips from her tears. Sirius took his opportunity to taste her mouth with a sounding of approval. She moaned and he pulled her as close as he could and they collapsed on the bed, lips still entwined in the moment.

When he pulled up and away from her red lips he sighed. "Oh how I have missed your taste!" His voice was raspy and quiet.

She smirked and lazed a finger down his jaw line. "I couldn't wait to see if you really made my blood rush as much as the memories let on." She teased and he barked out a stream of laughter.

"I have great knowledge that you will never be dissatisfied." He replied waggling his eyebrows at her.

She shook her head with a sweet smile and ran a hand across his bearded cheek. "I hope you are always satisfied with me." She voiced and he gave her a chaste kiss.

"Will you let me show you? Let me give you what you need? Let me love you, Hermione?" He asked her and she grinned brightly.

"Only if you show me how you really would like to, Sirius. I am not going to tell you how to shag me silly tonight." She stated with a nodded and Sirius registered what she was saying.

The memories she did have with Sirius were very forced and pushy on her side. She always told him how or in which way with little room else. Always on her terms and Hermione, the present one, felt that that could almost be taxing for Sirius. This was her small way of saying she was not that woman. She needed him to show her because in truth, Hermione did not even know what she enjoyed.

The only awkward moment was when he waited for her approval to start, he wasn't going to force anything. Hermione started to take her pajamas off and that was his invitation. From then on Sirius gave her multiple examples why he was an exceptional lover. Never wavering and always very giving, he made her wonder what took her so long to experience something so grand. She fell asleep in his arms and felt safer than she had in nearly ten years

000

The sun was rising shortly after the young woman was asleep in his arms. Sirius could not sleep and probably wouldn't until later. He was so spent but felt so rejuvenated from their closeness that sleep would not be an option. Kissing the young woman on the forehead and pulling away from her, he pulled on a pair of boxers and departed from his room.

Sirius was extremely jovial after the last few hours and after a quick stop in the bathroom, strolled down the stairs. He was expecting to be the only person awake at 12 Grimmauld Place, but the form sitting at the dining table was daunting as he entered the kitchen.

"She's asleep?" The werewolf growled.

Remus seemed to have had a bad night sleeping and was drinking tea while reading the paper at the table. His expression was darkened and Sirius could plainly see his best mate was troubled.

"Yes, she went to sleep pretty quick after." Sirius affirmed and sat down with a cup for tea.

Remus nodded and handed Sirius the paper. "I knew she needed some help with that itch."

Sirius frowned and sighed. "I know, Moony. It's too hard around the full moon for you two." He patted the werewolf's shoulder.

Remus half smiled at him and nodded. "It's alright. She has you as well and for that I am always thankful."

They were silent a moment before Sirius cleared his throat. "She is foreign to me now."

Remus glared over at the animagus, almost in disbelief. "How so?"

"She doesn't enjoy the same things anymore. Things that made her howl in delight are now only small moans of pleasure. Things that made her glower and bite are now pieces of a well put together puzzle." Sirius uttered cryptically and Remus scratched his chin.

"That does make for an interesting reunion." The werewolf replied and Sirius grinned wolfishly.

"It did," the animagus said simply.

Remus chuckled softly and sipped his tea before continuing their conversation. "Well, at least she is anything but boring."

Sirius barked a stream of laughter and nodded. "Moony, you really got under her skin. I don't think I have ever seen that witch so ruffled."

Remus smiled impishly and spoke. "I was hoping so."

The two marauders enjoyed the rest of the morning speaking over tea. They conversed lightly about many things, but always seeming to go back to their lovely partner. Seemingly unfazed by the fact that they were both crazy about the same witch.


	13. Chapter 13

**_My loyal Potterheads,_**

 ** _I have brought you some answers to satisfy a continuation of the story. I hope it is enough at least for the next 72 hours as we go into the first Holiday of the season. Time for more questions than answers. A few old friends making an appearance and Hermione finally discovering more about her situation. I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _Glory_**

Hermione stirred and it was the most foreign feeling to be so very comfortable and sated. Those moments when you realize what you didn't have but needed all along are rare, but she was smiling at hers now. All this time. Never did she think that something as exotic as sleeping with Sirius Black would feel so gratifying.

She stopped a moment in her thoughts. Sirius Black, she just got shagged silly by Sirius Black! Glancing around she saw she was completely alone in his room. The young werewolf jumped from his bed and grabbed her pajamas. Just as she was throwing them on she heard a conversation outside the bedroom with her lupine enhanced ears.

"Where is Hermione?" Teddy asked quizzically.

"She is sleeping in Uncle Sirius' room. She had a nightmare last night." Remus spoke softly.

"Is Uncle Harry coming over today?" The boy inquired.

She could hear them walking away toward what sounded like Remus' room. She tiptoed to the door and heard the distant conversation.

"No, after the full moon." Remus uttered and she could hear him shuffling about.

"And I am going to Gran's today?" Teddy asked and she could almost feel Remus' slight irritation.

"Yes, Teddy." Remus growled and Hermione decided to pop out of Sirius room with her pajamas in tact.

She wandered toward Remus' room and saw Teddy standing there at his door. Remus was shirtless and rummaging through his chest of drawers. He had not seen Hermione yet, but Teddy had. He moved to speak but she put her index finger to her lips and he let her step by him.

Remus snapped his view over as if the silence meant his son was up to mayhem and saw Hermione. "Good afternoon," he said with a grin.

She smiled simply and Teddy came in and stood next to her. "Dad, are we going soon?" He asked, clearly not happy with losing attention.

She knelt down to Teddy and whispered. "Go get your things together and I will give you something sweet to eat before you leave." She finished and the boy's eyes grew.

"Alright then, I will meet you down the stairs." He replied and kissed her cheek before departing.

The two werewolves were alone. Teddy had shut his dad's door on the way out and now they were secluded. Remus turned away from her and she saw the bright jagged scars that littered his skin. She had approached him and touched his back just lightly with her finger tips. Remus had a wide, but toned torso and it made Hermione nervous.

There were two possibilities to this and neither seemed to add up with her wanting to shag and be with both marauders. However, if it were to be a dream that would not be as complex as the other possibility. Somehow she knew that she just needed to play it out and see what the consequences are.

The older werewolf turned around and took her hands gently into his. Remus bent down and kissed the top of both her hands before smiling at her once more. His smile had the same mirth that Sirius' did when the animagus was staring at her.

"Would you spare a little of your time?" Remus rumbled and Hermione had to fight agreeing with him.

"I need to go get cleaned up and your son needs to go to his grandmother's house." She replied trying to avoid committing to either way to answer.

His eyes glinted and his smile evolved to something wolfish. "I asked you if you could spare a little time. If I needed an agenda of the morning I would ask for it."

Hermione tried to pull away from him and he chuckled and attacked her neck with nibbles and kisses. She was completely incapacitated by how ticklish she was and his facial hair only enhanced it.

"Get off me you naughty werewolf!" She cried through laughter and he chuckled against her skin.

When she was finally released, Hermione panted lightly and smiled at Remus. He looked rather smug but she could smell his clear arousal in the air. It was peppery and brought a distinct musk to the air. She took a few steps to close the gap and took his hand, guiding it to her cheek.

"Remus, you are amazing." She breathed softly and his hand gripped her cheek.

His thumb ran over her cheek bone. "I would love to encourage you to fan my ego a bit more, but if you do we won't leave this room. Not that it would be all that bad." He paused to raise an eyebrow at her. "However, my son does need to go to his grandmother's house and Sirius is all over you." He finished and leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss was gentle and exploratory which made her feel more urgent. She wanted him to plunder her mouth and run his fingers all over her body. Hermione wanted Remus so badly in that moment that she was willing to toss aside logic. She jumped in his arms and he held her as she evolved the kiss.

Remus was a split second away from just shrugging it off and calling it a victory while she rocked against him as she explored his mouth. He could feel how much she wanted him and the older werewolf was having a hard time denying her of just that. She pulled away and let out a howl of pleasure which lessened any resolve he had left.

"Mione, if we don't stop now, I won't." He breathed in a low rumble.

Her eyes softened and she nodded. "You are right. This is just bad timing." She replied as Remus placed her down to her feet. "Bugger," she muttered and shook herself.

The older werewolf smiled and nabbed a shirt he laid out on the bed. "You have not one clue as to how much I loath putting this on pause." He said buttoning up his shirt.

Hermione leaned forward and buttoned up the rest of his shirt for him. "I have an idea," she uttered beaming up at him.

He brushed his fingertips lightly against her cheek before moving to the door. "Remus," she whispered and he faced her once again.

Her eyes were big and bright. "If I am dreaming, don't let me wake up." She breathed and the air grew potent.

Remus wasn't sure how to handle this new woman in front of him. His instincts were pushing him toward her small form, but his past told him to resist. The older werewolf could have sworn he heard his wife's voice come from the young witch. He could remember so clearly as a similar moment transpired that it was too close for comfort. He disappeared out the door without a word, leaving the young woman with her thoughts.

Hermione wasn't sure why he left with such fear in his expression, but she felt it was her. Maybe this was some dark dream she was having and it was starting to shatter the closer she fell into it. Hurrying from his room, she ended up in the hallway and skittered to her room. Something. She needed a grasp on it.

She dug in her drawer and found the envelope she was deliberately avoiding. Something about the writing and how the font burnt into her memory. She wasn't sure who's it was until a few days ago. The revelation was grim and so she tried her upmost to leave it in the darkness.

 _Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _It is of grave importance that you speak to late Headmaster Dumbledore. He has been rather pressing to see you._

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and felt complete fear for what it meant. Dumbledore knew she was working with magics she shouldn't have been using. There was an urgent need to run from it all and she shook it off. Her defense was simple. She did not know about the letter until recently. Nodding she grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the restroom. She knew what she must do.

000

Hermione never thought she would set foot in Hogwarts again. She saw flashes of the battle in her mind like it was yesterday and even some of the stones carried its weight in scars on the walls. She went to the Gargoyle and was met there to her surprise.

"I heard you finally made it on the grounds." Professor McGonagall spoke simply. "Cauldron Cakes." she spoke to the stone and it sprung to life and out of the way.

The older woman seemed rushed and nervous which only made Hermione feel scared. The stairs seemed longer, colder and even more daunting than all the times she was brought here for grim news. Being Harry Potter's friend was never dull and always seemed to bring adventure; this however was not because of Harry Potter at all.

Minerva opened the large door and the light from the room rushed into the stairway. Hermione could see the room was barely changed even after all this time and made her tear up a little. When the young werewolf entered she glanced around and the older witch offered her a seat.

"Miss Granger, I do not meddle in the business of others, but when Albus Dumbledore tells you it is of deadly consequence if I do not bring you here... I listen. There is something strangely amiss and you are at the center of it." She spoke curtly to the young woman sitting across from her.

"Minerva, would you mind if Miss Granger and I spoke alone?" Dumbledore's voice filled the room.

McGonagall sighed and nodded. "Of course, I will be just down the stairs."

Hermione dared a peek at the dead man's painting. He was just plainly staring at her but she fell the intensity of that stare. The wizard was long gone, but he was here with her in this room; at least she felt that way.

"Miss Granger, I have a feeling you have been working with magic you do not understand." Simple and accurate, but still cryptic.

"Professor, I promise there was no malicious intention." Hermione admitted and she could feel her cheeks radiate heat like a fire.

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments and then nodded. "I can understand that, but there are many consequences to 'rewriting', as you have coined. None for the world to see but many for those that know where to look. I am never to be changed. My destiny was long since written, much as so many others. Severus, Tom Riddle, Voldemort and the list of those who have concluded their journey." The wizard paused and Hermione tilted her head in confusion.

"How can I bring back so many but so many others are still gone?" She asked gingerly and Dumbledore pursed his lips.

"You held a pen to page for so long that you did not see the enchantments you woven, Miss Granger. You did not change a past for others. You cannot change the past, it is gone. You changed yourself and in turn it reflected the actions of those around you. Sirius is a product of such decisions. You decided to challenge Bellatrix yourself that day and in return created your own fate as her prisoner. You saved Remus, but Nymphadora is lost to this world. You did not change the past and its events, you changed the consequences of your actions. You are not the first to do this, nor will be the last." When Dumbledore finished Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"You mean others have succeeded in changing the world?" She breathed and Dumbledore grew grim.

"Many have and lost their minds. Magic can be an illusion to those who wield it. It can splinter us and turn us into twisted versions of ourselves. If you take the advice I am so freely giving you; do not seek the reasons for the consequences. You will suffer. Stop seeking for the answers on your reality, Miss Granger. Two lives you lived in different memories, they will tear you to pieces." Dumbledore moved to leave his frame.

"Wait! What do you mean? I need to know the life I had in this reality before I came here!" She cried and Dumbledore stopped.

"A dreamer never knows if they are indeed dreaming until they are about to wake up." He spoke vaguely and left.

Hermione sat there for many moments trying to map out his words. She did not tear the world open and write her words in the pages, she only changed her role. Maybe he was wrong and she could find out why she became this version of herself without ruining her mind. She was not split or shattered by her actions. A simple nod motivated her out of her seat and with a mission in her mind.


	14. Chapter 14

_Possibly a calm before the storm? We will have to find out! Glad to have produced something of worthiness for this fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it!_

 _Glory_

The close of the day and Hermione wasn't back was making Sirius worried. She left in such a hurry earlier that it made his head spin. Remus was busying himself in the library and trying to keep distracted after dinner. Sirius was sitting out in the garden and smoking a cigarette as he glanced up at the menacing moon which was nearing its fullest.

The door sounded, but he suspected that it was Remus coming to tell him that Hermione wasn't coming back home. Despite her saying she didn't want to move in, he still saw her as living with them and this was her home. He was lying on the stone bench and glanced to door. He almost fell over when he saw Hermione just staring at him.

"Hello," she said softly and he stood up.

"I missed you," he replied right away and she ran to him.

He kissed her deeply and ran his fingers through her hair. She was climbing in his arms and positioned herself above him which allowed her to delve further into the kiss. She pulled away and gasped for air through their heated moment and placed her forehead on his.

"I missed you too," she breathed and he grinned brightly.

He placed her down and cupped her check before he spoke, "have you seen Moony yet?"

She shook her head and sighed, "I wanted to make sure you knew I was home." When she finished Sirius smiled.

He kissed her forehead and released her, "go make the old werewolf happy."

Hermione fit in one more kiss before walking inside and smelling for Remus. He was in the library but she could smell the hint of anxiety. Tiptoeing to the library she heard him pacing and grumbling to himself. He stopped and sniffed the air before she could only assume that he caught a hint of her and decided it was him thinking it. She took a few more steps and he snorted before stomping to the door and opening it.

He seemed almost angry and his face was contorted, "I- I just-"

Remus couldn't finish because she jumped into his arms and started kissing him. His tension immediately dissipated as he returned the kiss. He started to take control of the kiss and she let him as he held her. The older werewolf pulled away and smiled through his heavy breathing.

"I am so glad to see you," he told her and she took his hand and led him to the sofa in the library.

They sat down before she said anything, "Remus, I am sorry I took so long to get home."

He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Please leave a note next time?" He asked and she suppressed a laugh before nodding.

Remus was surprised that the wolf had given him the space to actually greet her without interrupting and was thankful for the gentle moment. She curled up against him and sighed but he could hear her nose working on his scent and enjoying it. She gazed up at him and he ran his fingers through her hair as he saw it calm her.

There was a knock at the library door and Hermione shot up almost guiltily as Sirius came in. She was not sure how this all worked and never bothered to ask. She could feel her hair rise on the back of her neck which only created more anxiety. It made her nervous and she wanted to stand but Remus placed a hand on her shoulder; stay it told her.

Sirius smiled and nodded as he walked over, "no worries, love. We both know and understand each other. No jealousy amongst friends."

Hermione still alarmed glanced over at Remus with big worried eyes and the older werewolf chuckled. "My, Padfoot... I think you have scared the wits out of her. She looks like she is mortified." Remus teased and Hermione relaxed.

Sirius sat down next to her and she glanced between the two of them. "How?" Was all she got out of her mouth and the words racing through her head.

Sirius barked a stream of laughter and shook his head. "Love, we know it isn't one or the other unless you want it that way." His last few words were quieter than the rest of them.

She took his hand and kissed it, but looked over to Remus who was still smiling. "I promise there is no jealousy in our pack."

Hermione released Sirius' hand and cupped her knees against her body before speaking. "We haven't all been together, have we?"

The marauders both glanced at each other with narrow focused eyes like that was never a thought before. They seemed to have a small silent conversation which made Hermione even more nervous. Remus cleared his throat and Sirius shrugged with a smile.

"We never thought of anything like that because you were always selective. You had triggers that we dared not go near. You never told us about them but you made it very clear to both of us that it was only on your terms." Remus finished and Hermione frowned.

"So in other words I was a rude and heartless slag?" Hermione spat.

Sirius gasped and scolded her, "you are not a slag and definitely not heartless!"

Remus decided to go a different direction, "you were a little rude though," he teased and she could see the wolfish grin he had.

Hermione smiled brightly and kissed his cheek, "I will watch that then," she told him and he kissed her forehead.

"Hey now, I defend you and get nothing, but he insults you and he gets a kiss?" Sirius pretended to pout and she leaned over to kiss his cheek but he caught her lips with his.

She kissed him and it left her heart racing, but pulled away before it evolved into anything serious. Hermione sat back in between them and glanced over to Remus to see him still smiling. He ran his hands through her hair and she closed her eyes in contentment. Sirius watched her with unmatched curiosity at the woman in front of him. Remus gave him a look and they seemed to be trying to get their footing with this unsure version of their lover. It finished with a nod and Sirius gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek before pulling away.

"Love, I will see you later," Sirius whispered with a smile.

Hermione glanced over at him stunned and gasped, "no, why?" She grabbed his hand.

Sirius chuckled and shook his head, "no to fret, you aren't going to lose me. I am just going to go get cleaned up while you spend some time with dear old Moony."

The witch kissed his hand and pressed it against her cheek before she released it. "I will miss you."

He kissed her forehead and smiled, "I don't suppose you would like to join me?" He jested and Hermione shook her head.

"Haven't had enough yet?" She taunted and he shook his head.

"We never could get enough of you," Remus told her and Sirius winked.

The animagus left the two werewolves and they gazed at each other. Hermione lost her confidence earlier and now that her courage subsided, she sat there staring at the handsome man sitting next to her. He grabbed his book on the table in front of them and she frowned at him. Remus was sincerely trying to be civil and now with Sirius up the stairs, he knew he had to be. Truthfully he was in uncharted territory with Hermione as she was unsure and almost skittish.

"Remus," Hermione whispered and he gazed over at her.

"Yes, love?" He inquired and she scooted closer.

"Can we go to bed?" She asked him with tinted cheeks.

Remus bit the inside of his cheek and grunted, "I would love to, but we can't for the particular reason I think you would like to."

Hermione scowled and spoke pointedly, "Remus, I want you and you are saying you can't?"

He could see her lupine personality coming out and he glared over at her. "Honestly, I don't want to hurt you. I could and you know that."

She glared at him and he turned fully to her which filled her view. It gave her a spark of defiance and she sat up to meet his eye level. Remus leaned over and came within inches of her face, making her breathing quicken slightly. He was unprepared for her pushing him down against the sofa and straddling him in a heated kiss. He growled in her mouth and she dug her nails into his shoulder firmly but not with the intent of scratching him.

She pulled away panting and howled in victory. "Lupa," Remus snapped and she gazed down at him.

He maintained eye contact with her until the younger werewolf's breathing slowed. "Moony," she murmured with a smile.

"If I take you up the stairs there are chances that I could hurt you. I am telling you no." He whispered with deadly dominance.

Hermione's face went through a mixture of confusion and frustration. "But, Moony," her voice was wavering.

"No," he ordered and she looked away in defeat. "Love," he breathed and she gazed back to see him smiling.

She kissed him gently before climbing off of him and settling down on the sofa. Remus was actually surprised at her obedience and his wolf was howling with triumph at her submission. A surprise for both his lupine and human self. She grabbed a book and snuggled close to him before he grabbed his book and only half paid attention. He watched his little werewolf relax and start to nod off against him.

0o0o0o0o

Hermione screamed as loud as she could laying on the stone floor when he stabbed her. The grotesque scent of her blood on the cold stone was punishment for biting him. Greyback grinned as the slimy man who slashed her handed him the blade.

"I think she will learn to behave," the villainous werewolf growled.

The wizard next to him casted a healing spell over the wound which was the second or third time they had punished her for not complying. She refused to let them just take what they wanted from her; she'd rather die.

"Tell me again how you would rather die than to submit," Greyback dared her and she glared up at him.

She stayed silent and the werewolf snorted, "curse her until she passes out." He spat and walked away.

Hermione was screaming and was hitting away the arms that encircled her. "Get off me!" She yelled and opened her eyes.

Remus was sitting next to her and she was in a sweat as she tried to clear her mind. Sirius just ran into the door in a panic. No one had spoke a word as she steadied her breathing and looked into the eyes of her marauders.

"I- I was- he was- blood," she tried to form words and Sirius climbed on the bed next to her.

Remus made her decline against the pillows and she finally gathered her thoughts. "I had a dream about Malfoy Manor. I was being tortured." She told them and their eyes glinted.

"It was just a dream, Mione," Sirius whispered; he was very aware of what it was like to have those type of nightmares.

She nodded and glanced around, "how did I get to Remus' room?" She asked and Remus chuckled.

"You fell asleep on me, again."

She smiled slightly and nodded, "I guess I was tired."

Sirius rested down next to her and she curled up into him. "My Padfoot," she murmured smelling his skin.

Remus shed his shirt and climbed in bed next to her and she took his hand and wrapped it around her. "My Moony," she uttered and they smiled.

"Did you want me to stay?" Sirius asked Remus and Hermione glared up at him.

"You are staying, aren't you?" She retorted and Remus chuckled.

"I suppose you are staying, Pads," the older werewolf echoed and Sirius laughed.

"Then I should be granted custody of little spoon," Sirius demanded with a smile.

Hermione kissed his cheek and turned around, facing Remus. He caressed her cheek and his smile was dropped.

"You scared me, Lupa," he whispered and she kissed his lips softly.

"I am sorry, Moony."

Sirius squeezed closer and kissed Hermione's shoulder. "I honestly thought you were in trouble."

She pulled him closer and kissed his hand. "I am sorry, Pads."

Hermione yawned and started to drift off, but the two marauders were staring at each other. Her breathing slowed and neither one dared to say a word until they knew she was asleep.

"This is new," Sirius whispered.

Remus nodded and breathed, "I have a feeling this is going to be commonplace."

They never had to decide how this was going to work because she had no investment into more than a shag. Now, this emotionally and deeply compassionate woman was relying on them to comfort and love her.

"Alright?" Sirius questioned quietly and Remus nodded.

"Haven't had a problem yet. Let's get some sleep." Remus murmured and they both settled in around their Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione woke up to warmth and male scent which made her glance around. Both her marauders were still sleeping, but she was trying to catch up. She knew for a fact that both of them captivated her and she grew fearful of what that meant. She hadn't long to process either relationship let alone both of them wanting her. It was almost overwhelming and the fact that she had already been shagged silly by one was astounding; things like this didn't happen to Hermione Granger.

She wanted to climb out of bed and just figure it out a little more before they woke up, but she was curled up nicely between them. Hermione was staring at Remus as his soft breathing continued and felt Sirius holding her close. It was the safest she has felt since before leaving Hogwarts.

"It is far too early to be thinking so deeply," Remus muttered with one eye open.

"Quiet, you tosser, I am trying to sleep," Sirius growled and pulled Hermione closer.

Hermione turned around in his arm and nuzzled his neck. "Witch, you better finish what you start if you do indeed plan on waking me up like that."

Hermione giggled against him and Remus tugged her to him, "I think it is overdue for me to get a taste of her lips first."

She turned and kissed the older werewolf deeply which only made him moan with satisfaction when she pulled away. "I must be still asleep, you are perfect."

Hermione's laughter rang in the room like a sweet bell as she cast her head up in full jubilation. Sirius growled and pulled her to him with a smirk and she ran her fingers through his chest hair.

She reached out for Remus and he snuggled closer. "Thank you, both. I don't think I have ever been this happy."

Remus ran his fingers along her shirt's hemline and ran his fingers on her skin, giving her chills. "Padfoot, have you ever seen her smile that way?" He asked the marauder next to him.

Sirius chuckled and nodded, "when she learned that I was a better shag than Fred Weasley." The animagus teased and Hermione made a face.

"I don't remember what Fred is like in bed, wanker." Hermione sneered and Remus leaned up.

Hermione did not have to be told what he was looking for as she met him and gave him another kiss. The older werewolf didn't stop as he pinned her to the bed and assaulted her mouth with a bruising kiss. Sirius was actually fascinated by her reactions still and watched a moment as she gave Remus the control. It wasn't until Remus started pulling at her clothes that Sirius decided to stop him.

"Moony," Sirius said simply and Remus pulled away gasping.

He shot the animagus a glare and Sirius shrugged, "I am only listening to what you want, Moony. No shagging until after the moon."

Remus grumbled and rolled off of her and back on the bed. Hermione scowled at Sirius and he seemed apologetic.

"Why not?" She growled and Remus chuckled.

"You are not aware of it yet, love, but I have a problem with defiant little shewolves around this time of the month. You have a bad habit of pressing the right buttons to get me heated in the wrong way mid shag." Remus grunted and stretched out on the bed.

Both men were resting on their back, so she fell back onto the pillows on hers as well. "And because we haven't shagged yet," she paused and he nodded once. "You would rather not risk temptation."

Remus scratched his chin and spoke with annoyance, "oh I would. Merlin knows I would, but the last time that happened, I nearly broke your collarbone."

Sirius cleared his throat, "that is where I pathetically come in to tell him to tap out so you don't get hurt."

She leaned over and kissed Remus on the cheek, "I am sorry, Remus. I wish I could help you."

He smiled at her and nodded, "no one more than me wishes that, Mione."

She ran her fingers along his side and watched him enjoy her touch. Sirius leaned over and started kissing her shoulder, but they all jumped when there was a rapping at the window. Sirius opened it and an owl flew in and dropped a letter on the bed before taking off outside again. Hermione sat up and glared at the letter, but did not move to pick it up. It was invading her time with her marauders and she preferred the world to be denied from creeping in and letting her know she had to do other things than laze about with them all day.

Sirius approached the bed but did not touch the letter and Remus did not move to either. It was addressed to Hermione and she has never seen the handwriting on the front of it before. She glanced at both of them but their faces were stoic.

Hermione gingerly reached for the letter and opened it.

 ** _Dear Miss Granger,_**

 ** _Among the many tests we performed and analyzed I can say with certainty that your illness is not curable with the research provided. Due to your condition it has slowed down the process, but we are concerned that it could end up creating more symptoms eventually. If you feel we should test more, please come in for another appointment. I have your notes and will gladly work with you to extensively find a manageable way of handling further research._**

 ** _Regards,_**

 ** _Hippocrates Smethwyck_**

 ** _St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_**

 ** _Healer-in-Charge_**

Hermione felt like she was dealt another blow; what was she sick with? Was this about her lycanthropy or was it something more menacing? Something about what was written in the letter made it seem like it was life threatening. She glanced at both the marauders and they turned pale and seemed just as shocked.

"Am I sick?" She asked them and they both glanced at each other.

"Did you know about this?" Sirius asked Remus.

Remus scowled and shook his head, "I had no clue she was going to St. Mungo's for anything."

Hermione reread the letter and threw it on the bed like it was hot coals. "I don't know!" She growled at the parchment.

Remus placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "We will head there first thing after breakfast." He whispered in her ear.

Her breathing hastened and she felt like she couldn't catch it. "Love, calm down, you are alright." Sirius whispered and crawled over to her.

Sirius did a clever trick of running his thumb and cupped fingers over her ears and massaging them in slow strokes. The action slowed her breathing and Remus ran his thumb firmly on the pads of her hand. Both of them soothed her and she finally took a deep breath. Sirius sat next to her after he finished her massage and Remus replicated his position on the other side of her.

"We will find out after breakfast," Sirius declared and Hermione nodded.

"How about I make us breakfast and you two get ready?" Hermione replied and the marauders glanced at each other.

"If you would like to, love." Sirius spoke softly with a smile.

"I need to think about something else and it will give you time too." She told them and got off the bed.

"I will be down momentarily," Remus told her and she nodded.

Once she had disappeared from the room to go cook, Sirius paced the room. "It isn't fair, Remus."

Remus nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know she was sick, Pads. She never told me. Did she say anything to you?"

Sirius grumbled once he stopped pacing, "no, she never spoke of it. Do you think that's why she told us she never could love us?" Remus shrugged and the animagus saw that he was withdrawing. "You aren't going to tap out on me are you, Moony?"

Remus glared at Sirius sharply, "do you really think I would? I love her just as much as you."

Sirius knew that the werewolf was having a difficult time with this and it hit close to home because of Nymphadora. This was going to be a long day and now it was going to be a somber one, Sirius feared.

0o0o

They ate in silence and when they finally got to St. Mungo's, Hermione found the strength to speak. They were directed to the Healer-in-Charge's office and her two marauders followed in step behind her. They entered the office and Hippocrates Smethwyck was an older wizard with a teal uniform on. He was sitting there eating when he placed down his fork and greeted them.

"Hermione, it is so great to see you. I sent out an owl, did you receive it?" He asked her and she nodded. "Sit, please sit," he offered chairs to them all.

They sat down and Hermione cleared her throat, "Mister Smethwyck, I have had a few issues as of late and don't remember what I came to you for." She admitted and Hippocrates frowned.

"Surely you remember, you have been trying to find a cure for eight years." He declared and Hermione gulped.

Remus decided to speak, "Mister Sethwyck, Hermione has lost her memory as of late. She doesn't remember much, including what she was coming to you to assist her with."

The healer looked taken back but sighed with a single nod. "Hermione Granger was one of the cases we personally worked together on. She came to me after her first transformation was complete and told me she thought she might have been given an illness while captive. I ran some tests and found traces, but not enough to figure out the source. Unfortunately she suffered major setbacks from the malady. She started feeling despair beyond just the trauma she suffered. Sleeping less and she felt like something had clamped down on her will to live."

He took a breath and continued, "at first I thought it was from the captivity. As she came in more and wrote notes on her changes, I started to see why it was the malady and not her. She started changing; her thoughts were more erratic and her mind became suspicious of any kindness. She spoke fondly of a group she considered her family, but it always was drowned by doubt and pain. In many ways I felt that was why she continued to come and find a cure even when she was bleak and pained. Her pack she feared she would hurt more than she could ever love."

Sirius and Remus cast dark looks at each other. They both realized that Hermione had been hiding her illness from them for years. Here they were accepting who she turned into instead of trying to find ways to making her better. Both the marauders felt awful and small from their discovery.

"She couldn't be helped in any way, gentlemen. I know you blame yourselves, but she was secretive about it. She wanted no one to know." Hippocrates interrupted their thoughts and Hermione glanced back at them.

"Are you alright?" she asked and they frowned.

"Are you?" Sirius asked her and she shrugged.

"I want to do some tests." She declared and Hippocrates nodded.

"I am more than willing to do them, you seem in better spirits today," he told her with a smile.

She nodded and stood up, "I am and I am not going to let this stop me." She declared and the healer clapped with a smile.

"I have not seen you this full of vigor since you first started coming in here, Hermione." Hippocrates said and stood up.

Remus and Sirius stood up, but Hermione turned to them. "If you want to wait in the waiting room, I won't blame you." She told them sheepishly.

Hippocrates Smethwyck pursed his lips and cleared his throat, "gentlemen, I know you are very nervous for her, but it is best unless one of you is her husband, to wait patiently in the waiting room."

Hermione glared at him and pointed, "they are my pack, I need them." she snipped and the healer covered his mouth.

"My apologies, Hermione. This is the first time you have brought them in with you."

"You know about us?" Remus asked taken back.

Hippocrates nodded with a knowing smile, "she talked and wrote about you constantly. Moony and Padfoot, correct?"

They nodded and Hermione grinned at them and spoke, "I guess I did love you more than you thought." She snickered and they gave her a nervous laugh.

"Moony is the one with the little boy?" The healer asked her and she nodded. "And Padfoot is the one who has the famous godson?" Again she nodded and the healer opened the door.

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked and Hippocrates straightened his uniform.

"Well, I am going to go grab our research. I have to store it in its proper floor. I will return and we will do the tests and record new findings." The healer told him and then disappeared, leaving them alone in his office.

"So this sounds cliché, but I really hope the whole love can cure any illness is alive and well in this circumstance." Sirius grumbled and Hermione stood up and stretched.

"You spoke about us, constantly." Remus told her and she smiled.

"I guess I did. You both were under the impression the old me shut down, but really I think she just couldn't express herself. From reading my diary it seemed like she felt like she was being followed by dementors." Hermione said thoughtfully and Sirius frowned.

"Why are you alright with this? He is talking about an incurable illness and you are being... Hermione!" Sirius grumbled and ran a hand through his hair.

She smiled brightly and nodded, "I am Hermione and if anyone can cure this, I can."

Remus smiled and for the first time let go a heavy sigh. "You are correct. If anyone can, it would be you."

Hermione walked over and kissed Remus deeply, not minding they were where they were. She could feel his tension and stress from this. She ran a hand along his jaw and pulled away.

"After this, I am going to make sure you never have to worry about losing me, alright?" She told him and he nodded.

She pulled away and went over to Sirius, "You too, Sirius Black. My favorite wanker in the whole of England," she teased and made him smile.

She kissed him deeply and he grabbed her in need and desire. He desperately need her to be okay and she could sense his anxiety coming off of him in waves. As much as she needed them, they needed her. She knew she couldn't give up. Not now after getting them back in her life.

Hippocrates just walked in as Hermione finished kissing Sirius and the older man hid a chuckle. "I assume you don't remember how the process works, Hermione?"

The older man sat down and Hermione shook her head, "No sir, completely unaware of the process."

Hippocrates offered her the stool near his side of the desk and she went to sit down at it. Her marauders stood up so they could watch. The healer pulled out papers and a few vials of liquid. He went over the lengthy process of what he did to trace it the first time and how they have progressed with different tactics. He went and explained every one of them he was going to do to Hermione and what to expect from each result. If the result was different he would let them know.

Every test was agonizing for Remus and Sirius as they watched the healer poke, prod and cast spells on Hermione. She would try to hide her winces and moments of discomfort or pain so they wouldn't be so distressed. At one point Sirius was pacing and Hippocrates had to ask him to sit or leave. He sat down and Remus sat next to him as they waited. The healer was writing all the results down and Hermione was nodding when he told her what he was looking for. She took the whole amount of tests in stride.

"Well all done, ducky." He told her and she smile.

"Do you mind if I ask you how they came out?" She questioned and the healer smiled.

"I don't mind. I am actually impressed with the tests here. I see less of the illness and more quality trace which looks unbelievably fresh in your body. I will have to go over the new trace but it looks optimistic. I can send you a full report of the new information and we can start trying to nail down the cause." He paused and pursed his lips.

"What is it?" Hermione asked concerned.

The healer scratched his chin and fixed his glasses. "I am not quite sure how to put it." He glanced at the gentlemen who were pale and weary. "You both need to keep doing what you are doing. She might start showing symptoms or she may not. I will find out more to come in the next few days when I have a chance to go through the trace."

"Should I do anything else, Mister Smethwyck?" Hermione asked and the healer nodded.

"Eat well, make sure you give yourself plenty of recovery time after the full moon. Chocolate. Exercise and do not sulk, Hermione I mean that last one. It is imperative that if we have it in a remission, we keep it there until it is cured. Stay away from your old writings, they speak of nothing but sadness."

Hermione nodded and shook his hand, "thank you Mister Sethwyck," she said formally and the healer chuckled.

"Hermione, stop being so formal. I know you don't remember, but we decided that you can call me Hipp."

Remus stood and reached for Hipps hand, "thank you for taking such good care of her. She means a lot to us."

Sirius nodded and shook the healer's hand as well. "Yes, she means more than she thinks she does."

Hipps eyes sparkled much like an older man who has knowledge beyond this world. He nodded and the men as Hermione walked over to them and he smiled.

"She is in good hands, you gentlemen take care. Hermione, I will send you an owl in a few days. Have a safe full moon, all of you."

With that they left St. Mungo's and headed off to home, to everyone's relief.


	16. Chapter 16

Grimmauld Place was quiet as they all digested the news from today. Remus seemed distracted, but not disturbed by it mostly because the healer seemed so optimistic. Sirius however was agonized over the fact that they didn't help her before. They were sitting at the table while she asked for alone time in the library. Remus shrugged as he sipped his tea and Sirius growled, breaking the silence.

"Remus we have to help her this time," Sirius declared and Remus glanced over at him.

The older werewolf nodded before he spoke, "we are going to, Pads. I promise we aren't going to lose her to her illness again."

Sirius was slightly comforted by Remus' calm demeanor. "So what do we do first?"

He never got an answer because the fireplace went off, startling them both. They got up and went into the entryway to see Fred Weasley dusting soot off. He gazed at the marauders and seemed slightly guilty.

"Hermione asked me to come over," he told them and the marauders frowned at each other.

Hermione poked her head out from the library and smiled. "I am in here, Fred." She told the redheaded man.

Remus growled dangerously, "what are you doing?"

Hermione came out into the entryway and glowered, "I am asking Fred some questions in regards to my illness. He was with me at least once a week. You can't tell me the only thing we did was get pissed out of our minds and stay up all night."

Sirius eyes grew and he directed his attention to Fred. "Do you know anything about it?"

Fred took a second and then nodded slowly. "I know probably more about it than I care to."

Remus glared at him and his nostrils were flaring by then. "You are telling me that this whole time you knew she was sick and never told us? She was ill for years and you never said one word? Give me one good reason I don't rip your todger off." Remus's eyes were flecked in gold and Hermione stood in front of him.

Fred, however did not waver. "She not only asked me to keep her secret... she told me where her notes were on her illness and if I ever had to retrieve them, what to do with the vials of serum she was working on and how to go about making more." Fred paused and let the older werewolf calm down. "She trusted me with this because I was the one that made her go to St. Mungo's. I was there the moment they told her she would eventually die from this if she didn't find a cure."

Everyone let that sink in a moment and Hermione walked up to him. "Thank you for coming," she murmured and hugged him.

He kissed her hair and smiled, "of course, Mione."

The marauders were caught in a very odd predicament; she invited this outsider in to help her and they did not like it. They did not like his smell on her or the way he caressed her, but they had to let it go. Sirius was the first to end the staring match and straightened himself out.

"So where are these notes?" The animagus asked as Hermione pulled away from Fred.

"They are here, right under your noses. She was very careful where she left them so that she could always get them. Thinking back, I always wondered why not at her home, but she never felt at home there. That's why I always ended up drinking until the early hours of the morning with her."

Hermione was smiling up at him and dragged him into the library, "Alright, Fred, show me." She told him and he chuckled.

"I have already shown you that, Mione." He teased her and the marauders seethed.

Fred took a glance back at the older men entering the room and realized they were none too happy that he was there. He went to the bookcase and was looking hard at the different books. Hermione glanced back at her marauders and shrugged. Soon the redhead pulled out a book, he glanced at the bookcase again and placed it down on the table. He did that a few more times with different books until he stood back and looked at the bookcase in scrutiny.

Hermione walked up next to him with folded arms, but she seemed focused. "I think, I think I know what you are doing..." She trailed off and went to another case and grabbed a few books.

Fred looked at the bookcase where she pulled books from and he nodded at her. "Precisely, then after that-"

Hermione interrupted him with a gasp. "They are in the books. I hid them in the books!" She declared and opened one of them up.

She flipped in the book to the back binding and it was loose on the inside. She pulled the edge of it up and there sitting almost perfectly hidden was a piece of parchment.

Remus walked over and glared at the Weasley. "How did you know what books?"

Fred shrugged, "she told me the seven shelves within her reach were always the same on each case."

Sirius gazed at the different books and gasped, "Her birthday. She made a bloody cipher out of her birthday."

Hermione beamed and nodded, "ninth book, then the first book, ninth book, first book, ninth book, seventh book and ninth book on the last shelf at the bottom."

Remus' temper reduced and he became sincerely curious. "Every case? That is so much effort to hide notes. Why? Did she tell you?"

"She didn't want you both to know she was sick, but she also didn't want to carry a bundle of papers everywhere. Only Hermione would know which order they go in, but she didn't want to scare anyone. The contents of the notes are... worrisome from what she told me." Fred told them and Sirius clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good show, Frederick. I am actually so glad that you are here." Sirius declared and Fred smiled.

"Shall I go make some tea?" Remus asked and Hermione walked over to him.

She kissed him and smiled, "tea sounds lovely." She murmured and she could see his tension disappear.

"I will go help the old werewolf out," Sirius snickered at Remus who rolled his eyes.

"We are the same age, you git," Remus snapped with a smile.

Sirius grinned wolfishly and shook his head, "I refused to believe that I have to act like an old man."

Hermione kissed Sirius and he cupped her cheek, "you really are bloody brilliant," he told her and left with Remus.

"So both of them?" Fred asked bashfully.

Hermione turned to she him beet red and she giggled. "I know, I am absolutely a nutter for thinking that is going to work."

Fred shrugged simply and grinned. "Well I always suspected you enjoyed their company separately. I never thought you would even be close to romantic with anyone ever again."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "When this all happened, Fred. Misplaced and no memories of what has befallen me, I lost the bad ones and the good ones."

He grimaced and scratched his head, "yeah, I figured as much when you acted the way you did that morning. You looked at me with confusion and fear. It was really crushing to see you in such an unsure state. Your confidence and attitude were sometimes hurdles to climb, but they were you."

Hermione stopped and tried to find her words a moment, "we were close. Did we ever talk about why we didn't stay together?"

Fred barked out a stream of laughter and nodded, "I told you I wanted more and you told me you didn't. I figured it was because you were growing attached to Remus or Sirius. I missed the fact that it was both of them."

Hermione frowned and apologized, "I am sorry, Fred. I was quite frigid."

"No, Mione, they are your pack. Remus is right, you are a werewolf and this is your home. It wasn't that I wasn't enough for you, but I wasn't what made you feel safest. You didn't stay away from them because you wanted to. You did so because you didn't want to be sick in front of them. I had to sit with you some nights and make you stop scratching your skin until you bled because you felt trapped and needed to feel something. There were nights when all you wanted to do was cry, but had the foresight to ask me to stay and make sure you didn't do anything to yourself." He paused and let her digest what he was saying.

"I took care of you because you trust me enough to do that. There isn't a night that I regret doing it, so don't give me that face. You needed someone who at the end of the day you didn't need to be strong for."

Hermione was tearing up at his confession and hugged him tightly, "you are an incredible friend, Fred."

"Do you know why you didn't tell them?" He asked her and she gazed up at him.

"No, do you?"

He nodded slowly and his face darkened, "Hermione, you worried that if they knew you were sick, they wouldn't recover if you..."

Hermione pushed away from him and paled. "That was why I told Sirius I didn't love him? Why I was so callous and cold? I treated them horribly so it wasn't such a loss? Fred, please tell me it isn't true."

Fred sighed and nodded, "I wish I could say this is all a big joke. You said you saw Hipp today, did he tell you how bad it was?"

"He says it's in remission, but he's optimistic." Hermione told him and Fred looked physically relieved.

"Good," the redhead told her and she smiled.

Sirius walked in and picked Hermione up and over his shoulder. "Tea time," he chuckled and she was giggling and squirming as he walked into the kitchen.

She saw Fred following which she could tell he felt out of place. "He is such a tosser," Hermione told Fred through giggles.

Remus was sitting at the table, but he listened to different parts of their conversation earlier while him and Sirius were sitting at the table waiting. He was surprised and a little touched at what Fred had done for her and saw him in a whole new light. The Weasley wasn't trying to take her from them, he was preserving her for them.

Hermione sat down next to Remus once Sirius placed her down. "Bloody nutter," Hermione sneered at Sirius.

Sirius barked a stream of laughter and nodded, "I know I can be," the animagus sat down next to her.

Remus offered Fred a seat and the wizard took it gladly, sitting across from the three of them. They all dressed their tea how they liked it and then Remus reclined a little and cleared his throat. Fred was a little uncomfortable and always felt like they were assessing a threat, much how Sirius still was.

"How often do you think you will be over helping her?" Remus asked simply and Fred looked taken back.

"You want my help?" The Weasley asked and Sirius glared at Remus.

"You want his help?" Sirius asked incredulously.

Remus nodded and smiled, "he isn't here to steal our girl, Pads. He is here to help her."

Fred blushed brightly and agreed, "I can only assume you heard me. I forgot about that."

"He sheltered you from my illness, Sirius. He kept everyone away from it so I could at least be with you all on my good days." Hermione told him.

Sirius glowered and shook his head, "you went off and didn't let me protect you or help you."

"She wouldn't have, she loves us. She spent the time she thought she had left trying to make the most out of it without giving us any sign she was ill." Remus explained, but his face was contorted in pain.

Fred sipped his tea and Sirius directed his attention to the Weasley. "Thank you," Sirius uttered.

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to shake the grim heaviness of the room. "So, I am not dead." She paused and glanced at the marauders with a smile. "I have it in remission and now we just need to find a cure. You both know I love you, you both know that I took great pains to hide everything from you, and now we all are on the same page. I am not going to do that again because I am not going to ever spend my nights away crying to be with you."

Remus laughed and shook his head, "Hermione Granger, you are never going to spend any nights away from us again." He told her and she blushed brightly.

Hermione reached out to Fred and took his hand, "thank you, thank you for giving me hope and for protecting my pack when I could not."

Fred grinned brightly and nodded, "always, Mione."

He released her hand and stood, "I am going to give all of you space and get back to my lady. She was quite testy that I left her suddenly again."

Sirius gaped and stood up, "you mean to tell me that this whole time I thought you were trying to shag her-"

Fred interrupted him chucking, "that I had a girlfriend? Yeah, I haven't shagged Mione in years. Padma is pretty understanding considering she knew what Hermione went through. I never told her about Hermione's illness but she always suspected it was more than night terrors and bad anxiety."

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "I am actually surprised I did not know that."

Fred rolled his eyes, "her family is crazier than mine. The two don't mix so we end up spending more time together with them and I go to see my family alone. Besides, it isn't like we are married yet." He told them and Hermione giggled.

"You just made their night," she told Fred and the Weasley laughed.

"Good to know I made them jealous," he jested and moved around the table to hug Hermione.

She hugged him firmly and sighed, "you are released of your duty to be my protector, Fred. From now on I may only bother you if I have to collect some more of my lost memories."

He nodded against her and sighed, "I am glad that you are happy again, it's been too long."

They released and Fred held out his hand to Remus who stood first. Remus surprised the redhead by pulling him in for a hug . "Thank you for taking care of her when I could not," he told the wizard.

Sirius stood up and hugged Fred once Remus stepped away. "You are no longer a bloody wanker." Sirius said and Fred laughed.

"I never was," he pointed out with a wide grin.

Sirius nodded, "but I didn't know that!" He exclaimed and the kitchen filled with laughter.

Fred waved them off and left through the fireplace which gave the air a less cramped feeling. Hermione sighed and sat back down, all of the sudden feeling tired. Remus noticed and kissed her head which Sirius sat next to her and gazed at the witch.

"Now I think maybe a little relaxing is overdue," Remus told them and pulled out the brandy.


	17. Chapter 17

Remus noted the mood change long before she was pacing the library. She was drinking her brandy and reading her notes that they have retrieved from the books. Hermione had gone from relieved to now irritated and he could understand. Some much had gone on already this close to the moon, it was bound to stir some negative feelings. However, he didn't realize it until Sirius tried to grab the note on the table and she snapped that it occurred that it was something horrid in the notes.

"Don't! Don't read that one!" She exclaimed and snatched it off the table.

Sirius stared at her with wide eyes as she pressed it to her body. "Love," Remus started and she glanced at him.

Her eyes were desperate and the older werewolf stood up. "Please don't, Remus. Please don't ask me for it." She pleaded but he shook his head.

"Let me see it, Lupa, no secrets," Remus said gently and she handed him the page and looked destroyed.

 **My mind is going. I cannot remember things anymore. I fear this might be coming to the close of this ailment. I wrote Hipp and told him I was worried and he had nothing to really say about it; just more tests.I am having dreams of another life where I lost all who I loved, I was an odd lonesome thing. My pack was dead... I know this because I would have moments of crying erratically in this insane version of my world. The pup wasn't here. Nothing but pain. I don't know if this is some weird nightmare but they occurred more as the days grew closer to melding together.**

 **I can't control this with the serum. No dreamless draught or anything seems to work. Along with these moments of dramatic terrors I have seen images of, I am feeling my insides turn. I am forgetting parts of my research, that is creating complications. I told Fred about my notes in hopes that if I do end up forgetting he can tell me. Thank Merlin for good friends. If I am reading this, I am sorry if you thought this would be an answer; you will have to look in the other books. I do have some notes, but none are solid forms of information. This is almost a reminder of where I was before I lost myself to illness. Whether that's dying or else, this is my stand. I just didn't want to forget what I was striving for. Check the books that I have left notes in. I put them there for a reason.**

 **2004, June, 27th**

 **Hermione,**

 **One last thing. I was close to something big. Some turn around, I could remember it slightly before I went to sleep out of exhaustion. There was something in the trace that wasn't in the** trace **. I don't know if that makes sense or this is paranoia, but I remember it like a glimmer. Some moment of clarity that I am lacking now. Look at what isn't there.**

When Remus finished the note, it made him grimace in another bout of shame. She didn't even tell them about her memory loss. No wonder he had to remind her when the full moons were. Sirius was reading the note over his shoulder and scooped up Hermione swiftly.

"We are not doing this before tonight. You are going to climb your cute arse up those stairs, relax with Moony and I am going to prepare for a very potent transformation for you both." Sirius ordered, putting his foot down.

Placing her down near the doorway she frowned and sighed, "alright, I will. Which room are we..." The young werewolf trailed off and Remus cleared his throat.

"Mine, as usual. I will be up shortly," Remus told her and she nodded before leaving.

He listened to her climb up the stairs before turning to his best mate and pulling out his wand. Casting a silencing charm on the room as Sirius shut the door, they knew they could speak freely. Sirius walked up to the werewolf and growled.

"Why couldn't we just find out she needed to have tons of children or a holiday in Spain?" Sirius snapped and shook his head.

Remus shrugged and cracked his neck; he was starting to realize just how sore he felt from the moon. "Let us put this conversation on full stop until after our recovery. We will go in here and organize the wreckage of her old self after. I am actually more worried about tonight than any other transformation, Padfoot." He admitted to the animagus who seemed befuddled.

"Why, Moony?"

Remus scratched his chin and grimaced. "If she is a different identity and her illness has recycled, then what of her transformations? If this is the first one our new she wolf is experiencing then will it be a normal transformation or different? Just promise me she won't get hurt."

Sirius spoke carefully, "so you are worried she might be PMS wolf?"

Remus nodded and bit the inside of his cheek before sighing, "and if she is, what kind of personality will her lupine take."

Sirius patted him on the shoulder and nodded, "she won't get hurt and we will make sure of that." With that, the Marauders departed to prepare for what was to come.

0o0o

The young werewolf felt almost buried under a weight as she was surfacing from her stupor. The only thing surfacing in her mind was how sore and depleted she had felt. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was entwined with someone as their legs and arms surrounded her. The scent was Moonyand she grunted as she tried to move in his embrace.

"Please don't move yet. I am not as young as you, Lupa." He whispered and she delicately turned around so she could face him.

Her body was in ruins and she whimpered lightly. "Moony," she breathed and he opened his eyes.

"You are probably very sore, try not to move so much. Last night was far worse than I expected." His voice was timbers and low, but it still hurt her ears.

The door opened and Sirius came in with a bundle of potions and remedies. He did not speak just sat down behind Hermione and Remus nodded to him to let the animagus know she was awake. Sirius moved to touch her and the older werewolf shook his head; he knew she wasn't herself quite yet.

Truthfully last night was the worst transformation they had ever witnessed Hermione go through. She was in pain and disoriented, even with the Wolfsbane Potion. She was trying to hide in a corner and scratch at herself most of the night which caused very much distress to her pack mates.

When she wasn't scratching at herself or whining, she was attentively watching the two animals in the room with her. She pined for them and cried in primal needs unspoken by human voices. They had never seen her once be fearful or submissive in her transformations and she definitely lost all her defiance she once had.

"Hermione," Remus whispered and she opened her eyes again.

This time she smiled lightly and sighed, "Remus, where is Sirius?" She murmured and Sirius touched her shoulder.

"Right here, love," Sirius replied and moved to rest behind her.

"I am sorry," Hermione whispered and Remus smiled.

"It was your first time," Sirius reassured her and she nodded gently.

The animagus gazed over at Remus who gave him a nod and pulled out of the embrace. There were grunts, whimpers and stifling of cries as the sore werewolves fully disengaged from each other. Potions were handed out and taken before anyone else spoke.

"Typically, we would stay in bed and sleep, but I am concerned. Are you alright, Hermione?" Remus asked gently and she cringed.

"As well as to be expected. I think I am bleeding somewhere." She uttered and attempted to find the source of the smell.

Sirius helped examine her and found the wounds she had inflicted to herself throughout the night. He went about mending them as Remus summoned the strength up to check her face and kiss her lips softly before slumping back down on the bed. When Sirius was satisfied, he kissed her cheek and she turned to rest on her back.

"Thank you," she murmured as sleep was taking her.

The animagus sat and watched her breathe for a few minutes as she shuddered with labor to rest comfortably. His heart was tight in his chest as he watched her trying to succumb to deep slumber. He shook his head and got up to leave; he now had a mission.

"Sirius, try not to get too carried away," Remus murmured as he watched his best mate leave.

"I promise, Moony."


End file.
